Under Stars
by whitebeaver
Summary: Kau adalah seorang murid Gryffindor tingkat 4 yang bersahabat baik dengan Trio Emas; Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Perawakanmu sangat menarik. Dan dari sekian banyak murid laki-laki yang rela melakukan segalanya demi mendapat perhatianmu, ada satu murid yang membuatmu salah tingkah tiap bertemu dengannya. Draco Malfoy. Draco X Readers!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Draco X Readers

Note : Kau adalah seorang murid Gryffindor tingkat 4 yang bersahabat baik dengan Trio Emas; Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Perawakanmu sangat menarik. Setidaknya itulah kata teman-temanmu. Hal itu membuatmu digilai murid laki-laki dari berbagai tingkatan, bahkan murid kelas 7. Namun kau tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Dan dari sekian banyak murid laki-laki yang rela melakukan segalanya demi mendapat perhatianmu, ada satu murid yang membuatmu salah tingkah tiap bertemu dengannya. Draco Malfoy.

Y/N : your name  
H/C : hair color

* * *

"Y/N, ayo ke Aula Besar sebelum jatah makan kita diambil Ron", ucap Hermione memelas sambil melihatmu yang sedang merengut sambil menatap perkamenmu. Kau menoleh ke arah Hermione dan tertawa melihat ekspresi memelasnya. "Kau duluan saja Mione, tinggal satu paragraf lagi lalu aku akan turun", ucapmu sambil kembali menulis esay Ramuan untuk esok hari. "Baiklah Y/N, jangan lama-lama", ucap Hermione sambil melangkah keluar. "Oh Mione! Sisakan pai labu untukku!", teriakmu. Kau sayup-sayup mendengar balasan Hermione. Ruang rekreasi menjadi sunyi. Oh tentu saja, saat ini semua murid sedang berada di Aula Besar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan primer mereka. Semua murid kecuali dirimu yang masih bergelut dengan tugas esay Ramuan dari Profesor Snape. Kau mendesah lega karena paragraf terakhir sudah selesai. Segera kau melangkah keluar dari asrama dan berlari menuju Aula Besar.

Kau hendak berbelok ke kanan menuju Aula Besar ketika tiba-tiba kau menubruk seseorang dari arah berlawanan. Kau terjatuh.

"Ah, ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja", katamu sambil berusaha berdiri. Kau merasakan ada tangan besar yang memegangmu, membantumu berdiri.

"Oh. Apakah kau baik-baik sa-", ucapanmu terputus ketika kau mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang kau tabrak.

"M-Malfoy?!", ucapmu. 'Ah sial, mengapa ia menyeringai seperti itu sih', batinmu sambil berusaha menetralisir jantungmu yang berdegup terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba kau merasakan lidahmu kelu dan pikiranmu kosong. Jadi yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah memandangi Draco seperti orang bodoh.

"Bilang apa, _love_?", goda Draco sambil memperlebar seringainya dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Kau tahu bahwa Draco senang menggoda murid perempuan; tak terkecuali dirimu. Wajahmu sangat menarik. Kau memiliki rambut berwarna H/C yang menjuntai indah dan lembut. Bibir tipismu berwarna kemerahan tanpa perlu diberi lipstick. Pipimu yang mudah merona memberikan kesan imut namun seksi. Bentuk tubuh curvy, dada yang penuh, pinggul kecil dengan pantat bulat, membuatmu mendapat predikat gadis paling menarik di seantero Hogwarts. Namun kau terlalu acuh dengan itu semua, kau hanya fokus pada pelajaran, dan tentunya sahabat-sahabatmu. Hal ini membuat beberapa teman asramamu kesal karena kau selalu menolak ajakan kencan yang diberikan tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan kau pernah meninju Pansy Parkinson karena ia menyebarkan hoax bahwa kau memanfaatkan lelaki yang mengejarmu dan tidur dengan mereka. Tentunya kau melakukan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuan guru dan prefek. Kau ahli dalam bela diri dan pelajaran Mantra, jadi kau dapat pergi keliling kastil di malam hari dengan tenang karena jika ada yang berulah denganmu, ia akan mendapat ganjarannya.

Matamu masih menatap Draco dengan tajam. Tetapi ada getaran aneh tiap mata kalian bersirobrok. Kau mengakui bahwa kau tertarik pada Draco, namun kau menyembunyikannya dalam hati karena kau seorang Gryffindor dan sahabat-sahabatmu pasti akan membunuhmu jika mendengar pengakuanmu.

Kau mendengus dan berjalan melewatinya. Namun Draco dengan sigap meraih lenganmu dan menahan tubuhmu di dinding.

"Aku bertanya padamu Y/L/N. Jawab aku", ucap Draco dingin.

Draco menahan tanganmu, menguncimu agar tak bisa melarikan diri. Jarak tubuhnya hanya beberapa senti saja daei tubuhmu. Kau bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Kakimu seketika melemas. Dengan sekuat tenaga kau menatap matanya dan berkata,

"Brengsek. Minggir kau ular!"

Draco menjauhkan tubuhnya namun menyeretmu menuju gudang sapu terdekat. Ia menguncinya dan merapalkan mantra Muffliato. Draco merapatkan tubuhnya, menghimpitmu. Wajahnya sudah sangat dekat denganmu. Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Kau bisa merasakan wajahmu memanas. Kau mengalihkan padangan dari Draco. Namun Draco meraih dagumu, memaksamu untuk menatap mata biru-kelabunya.

Tanpa kau sangka Draco menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirmu. Sebelum kau menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Draco melumat bibirmu dengan lembut. Kau ragu untuk membalas. Namun Draco kian mendesakmu. Akhirnya kau mengalah. Kau membuka bibirmu dan membiarkan lidah Draco menjelajahimu, begitupun tangan kekarnya. Tangannya menjelajahi tubuhmu mulai dari kepala, dada (yang membuatmu mengerang dan Draco menyerngai karenanya), pinggang, dan pantat.

Tangan Draco berpindah, menangkup kedua pipimu. Ciuman kalian makin panas, makin mendesak. Tanganmu berada di tengkuk dan rambut Draco, meremasnya, meminta lebih. Namun, tanpa kau duga Draco mendorongmu menjauh, melepaskan ciumannya. Kalian berdua terengah-engah. Hal terakhir yang kau ingat adalah Draco menyeringai lebar sebelum melepaskan mantra yang dipasang dan keluar, meninggalkanmu dengan sejuta pertanyaan di pikiranmu.

* * *

Kau datang dua puluh menit setelah makan malam dimulai. Kau kehilangan selera untuk makan, namun kau tak tahan dengan harum pai labu yang disisakan Hermione untukmu. Kau duduk di sebelah Hermione dengan Ron dan Harry di depanmu. Kau duduk dan langsung menopang dagu, menatap Pai Labumu. Wajahmu seperti sedang berpikir. Ya. Berpikir tentang kejadian tak masuk akal yang barusan terjadi. Demi Godric, kau baru saja membiarkan seorang Malfoy menikmati tubuhmu! Ketiga sahabatmu, Harry, Ron dan Hermione terheran-heran melihat kelakuanmu yang 'tidak biasa' ini.

"Y/N", panggil Harry.

Melihatmu yang masih terdiam, Ron ganti memanggilmu.

"Y/N?", panggil Ron.

Kau menghela nafas, namun tampaknya kau tidak mendengar panggilan Ron. Ron menatap Harry dan Hermione dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka saling berbisik sampai akhirnya Hermione mencoba memanggilmu.

"Y/N? Hei!", panggil Hermione sambil menepuk bahumu.

"Ah?", kau terkesiap, menatap ketiga sahabatmu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bersikap aneh sejak datang tadi", tanya Harry, lalu menyesap jus labu kuning dari pialanya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?", tanya Hermione hati-hati.

Ron memandangmu penuh tanya sambil menggigit paha kalkun panggang kesukaannya dengan lahap. Ralat, rakus.

Kau menghela nafas. Kau menimbang-nimbang dalam hati untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi.

"A-aku... Aku hanya khawatir dengan Mum dan Dad, mengingat situasi sedang pelik", jawabku berbohong. Kau jago berakting, makanya kau selalu lolos dari detensi. Well, sebenarnya apa yang kau bilang barusan tidak benar-benar berbohong. Kedua orangtuamu memang sedang terkena musibah. Dad di skors selama satu bulan oleh Kementrian karena melalaikan tugas. Mum marah besar saat mengetahui hal itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Dad sendirian. Namun kejadian barusan bukan tentang mereka berdua kan? Kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah kau berciuman dengan Mal- oh sudah lah.

Kau mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat respon sahabatmu. Hermione memeluk pundakmu, mengusapnya pelan. Kau bisa melihat tatapan penuh empati yang diberikan oleh ketiga sahabatmu. Kau tersenyum lemah sebagai balasannya.

"Mawkawnlah Y/N. Paiw lawbu tidawk enawk diwmakawn kalauw diwngin. Uhuk uhuk", Ron tersedak. Tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya.

Hermione menatap Ron dengan sebal sambil berkata, "Oh, Ronald! Berhentilah berbicara saat mengunyah! Itu-"

"Menjijikkan", ucapmu dan Harry berbarengan sambil meniru ucapan Hermione.

Hermione memberi tatapan sebal padamu dan Harry sementara kalian berdua hanya tertawa. Kau merasa dirimu sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya tidak selinglung tadi. Kau mulai menyendok pai labumu -yang untungnya masih hangat- sedikit demi sedikit. Ron benar, pai labu memang enak dimakan saat masih hangat. Kau tersenyum memandang ketiga sahabatmu yang sedang berdebat tentang kelakuan menjijikkan Ron; mengunyah sambil berbicara. Ah, ketiga sahabatnya memang tahu cara menghibur dirimu.

Kau menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh Aula Besar dan matamu tertuju pada tatapan Draco. Tatapannya menguncimu, membuat tubuhmu terasa kebas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih mirip sebuah seringai.

Hermione tampaknya memperhatikanmu. Ia melihat kau dan Draco saling berpandangan, kemudian memberi kode pada Harry.

"Y/N, apakah kau sibuk waktu libur musim panas nanti? Ayo menginap di The Burrow", ucap Harry setengah berteriak yang membuatmu kaget.

Wajahmu memerah karena salah tingkah. "Uh, ide bagus. Aku akan coba bicara pada Dad nanti, Harry", kau nyengir. Kau melihat sekilas ke arah meja Slytherin dan menemukan Draco sedang menatapmu dengan ekspresi berbeda. Kau bisa menebak bahwa Draco cemburu.

Draco tak suka berbagi. Draco tahu bahwa Harry sengaja mengajakmu bicara karena si Darah-Lumpur-Rambut-Semak itu memergoki kalian sedang bertatapan.

* * *

Kau menghabiskan pai labu di piringmu tanpa sisa. Saat ini kau sedang menyesap susu coklat hangat dalam pialamu sambil memperhatikan Trio Emas yang sibuk mendiskusikan pasangan Pesta Dansa masing-masing. Tahun ini Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah dalam kegiatan Turnamen Triwizard. Sekolah sihir lain yang diundang adalah sekolah sihir khusus pria; Durmstrang dari Bulgaria dan wanita; Beauxbatons dari Perancis. Pesta Dansa termasuk dalam salah satu acara yang digelar dalam rangkaian Turnamen Triwizard. Kau mendengar Harry mengerang saat Hermione menceramahinya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan pasangan. Tentu saja Hermione marah. Harry belum mendapat pasangan padahal ia adalah kontestan Turnamen Triwizard dan Pesta Dansa akan digelar dua hari lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Y/N saja, Harry", tanya Ron sambil memandangku dan Harry bergantian, diikuti dengan tatapan Hermione.

"Oh, itu... itu..", kau memiringkan kepala dan menggaruk kepalamu yang tidak gatal.

"Y/N pasti sudah punya pasangan, Ron! Jangan ngaco", sembur Harry pada Ron yang dibalas dengan tatapan biasa-saja-dong oleh Ron.

"Jadi, Y/N, siapakah pria beruntung yang menjadi pasanganmu?", tanya Hermione antusias. Suaranya cukup keras sehingga beberapa pasang mata memperhatikanmu saat ini. Kau bisa melihat mata Hermione berbinar-binar. Tentu saja Hermione penasaran. Sejak Professor McGonagall mengumumkan tanggal Pesta Dansa hampir separuh murid laki-laki mengajakmu menjadi pasangan mereka. Namun impian mereka berakhir dengan tragis karena kau menolak mereka semua tanpa basa-basi.

"Uh.. Well..", kau salah tingkah. Saat ini tidak hanya Hermione saja yang menatapmu namun juga Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, dan beberapa teman yang duduknya berdekatan.

"Sebenarnya... Uh... Itu.. Rahasia. Ya, itu rahasia, hahaha. Aku ingin menjadikan itu sebuah kejutan bagi kalian semua", kau tertawa untuk menutupi kepanikanmu. Kau terpaksa berbohong kali ini karena kau tidak ingin mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Hermione seperti dirinya menceramahi Harry. Kau belum mendapat pasangan untuk Pesta Dansa karena kau menunggu Draco untuk mengajakmu. Wait, what? Seorang Y/N yang hobi menolak lelaki kini mengharapkan Draco Malfoy mengajaknya ke Pesta Danda?! Sepertinya dirimu sudah tidak waras. Kau bergidik karena pemikiranmu yang 'tidak wajar' itu.

Hermione hampir melayangkan protesnya ketika Professor McGonagall mendentingkan sendok pada pialanya dan membuat suara "tingtingiting" yang bergema di Aula Besar. Kau membuang nafas lega. Thank God, Professor McGonagall sangat tepat waktu, batinmu. Professor McGonagall memberi pengumuman bahwa besok ada perubahan kegiatan pembelajaran karena pada pukul tiga sore semua siswa diperbolehkan turun ke Hogsmeade untuk melengkapi kebutuhan diri untuk Pesta Dansa. Pengumuman itu disambut gembira, terdengar pekikan senang dan bisik-bisik penuh antusias. Setelah memberi pengumuman sisanya, McGonagall menyuruh murid-murid untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Makan malam telah usai.

* * *

Kau melangkah keluar Aula Besar bersama Trio Emas. Syukurlah Hermione tidak menanyakan pasanganmu lagi. Saat ini ia malah sibuk menceramahi Harry dan Ron karena belum membuat essai Transfigurasi sebanyak tiga perkamen untuk kelas esok pagi jam tujuh. Kau cekikikan melihat ekspresi bodoh mereka berdua.

"Umm, guys.. Sepertinya aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku", ucapmu pada ketiga sahabatmu saat sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, pintu Asrama Gryffindor.

Harry menepuk pundakmu dan berkata, "It's okay Y/N. Kami mengerti keadaanmu saat ini", dan ia menyunggingkan senyum.

Kau tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih lalu melangkah ke lorong lantai tujuh, meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang sedang berdebat dengan Nyonya Gemuk karena tak kunjung dibukakan pintu. Sayup-sayup kau mendengar suara Hermione yang mengingatkanmu untuk tidak berkeliaran lewat dari jam malam. Kau melambaikan tanganmu tanpa berbalik, memberi tanda bahwa kau mendengarnya.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu dengan asal mengitari kastil. Akhirnya kau sampai di tangga putar menuju ruang kelas Astronomi. 'Oh crap', batinmu melihat tempat itu agak gelap. Walaupun terdapat beberapa lilin yang menempel di dinding tetap saja tempat itu gelap, menurutmu. Kau mungkin ahli dalam bela diri dan mengutuk orang, namun kau benci kegelapan, hal itu tak jarang membuatmu merasa sesak bahkan pingsan. Kau segera mengeluarkan tongkat dari jubahmu dan menggumamkan Lumos, seketika cahaya menyala di ujung tongkatmu. Kau ingin turun dan kembali ke asrama tapi malam sudah semakin larut, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran jendela besar yang berada lima langkah dari posisimu saat ini. Kau melirik jam tanganmu. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sampai jam malam diberlakukan.

Kau menatap ke luar jendela; melihat bulan yang sedang bersinar terang dengan bintang-bintang di sekelilingnya. Pikiranmu saat ini terlalu penuh; ketidakjelasan hubungan orangtuamu, Draco, pasangan Pesta Dansa, Draco, dan Draco. 'Ugh, mengapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan lelaki itu?', kau menghela nafas dan memutar bola matamu, 'Ini aneh. Tidak mungkin aku suka padanya. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi sebelum makan malam, itu sangat ane-'

" _Well, well, look what we have here_. Kau bisa saja kulaporkan dan mendapat detensi, Miss", sebuah suara menginterupsimu. Kau tersentak. Suara berat itu! Suara itu! Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bulan yang bersinar kau sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah suara,

"Malfoy", ucapmu sinis, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menguntitku, eh?", kau melanjutkan kalimatmu lalu menoleh.

Lelaki di depanmu menyeringai, sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia berjalan mendekatimu. Refleks kau mengarahkan tongkatmu ke depan hidungnya. Kau mencoba mengatur nafas agar detak jantungmu saat ini kembali normal. Namun bukan Malfoy jika ia langsung menyerah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tongkatmu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, eh? Mengutukku seperti kau mengutuk lelaki-lelaki yang memperebutkanmu itu?", ucap Draco dengan angkuh.

Kau sedang tidak mood saat ini; baik untuk bertengkar maupun adu argumen. Pikiran-pikiran tidak mutu yang memenuhi otakmu membuat dirimu merasa lelah. Tujuanmu kemari adalah untuk menenangkan pikiran, _bukan menambah beban pikiran_.

" _Shove off_ , Ferret. Aku sedang tidak minat adu argumen denganmu", kau menatap mata biru-kelabunya dengan tajam. Kau dapat melihat seringainya makin lebar. Dan sialnya, jantungmu malah berdetak makin kencang karena kegirangan. Mungkin memang diriku sudah tidak waras, batinmu.

Kau tidak begitu mengingat kejadian setelahnya. Yang kau ingat adalah Draco menangkup wajahmu dengan kedua tangannya, tongkatmu terjatuh, bibir Draco dan bibirmu saling berpagut dan kalian saling berpelukan.

* * *

Well, sekian dulu ceritanya, Readers!  
Let me know what you think about this story, yeah?  
Waiting for your reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kau berlarian di tepi pantai. Kau tertawa lepas sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang; melihat lelaki yang sedang mencoba menangkapmu. Kau mengenakan bikini berbahan dasar sutra berwarna hijau zamrud, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana bunga-bunga putih dengan warna dasar biru. Rambut H/C mu berkilauan terkena sinar matahari. Kau melihat lelaki itu semakin dekat, maka kau mempercepat langkah kakimu; berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Kena kau!", teriak laki-laki itu sambil memelukmu dari belakang. Dengan mendengar suaranya saja kau tahu bahwa dia sangat bahagia. Ya. _Sangat bahagia._

"Draco! Kau curang!"menggenggam tangan laki-laki di sampingmu. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa lama kau tak melihat senyuman itu. Senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita manapun termasuk dirimu. Lelaki itu merangkul pinggangmu, masih dengan senyum khasnya. Ombak menyentuh ujung kakimu dan kakinya dengan manja, seolah iri dengan kemesraan kalian.

* * *

"Y/N! Y/N CEPAT BANGUN! SARAPAN DI MULAI SEPULUH MENIT LAGI!"

Seketika kau membuka mata dan melompat dari kasur. Kau sedikit terjungkal namun kau tak peduli. SARAPAN SEPULUH MENIT LAGI, DEMI GODRIC! 'Sial, sial, sial. Mimpi macam apa itu barusan?! Dan, oh, bisa-bisanya aku tidak mendengar alarm! Mana celana dalam-', kau buru-buru kau mengambil seragam beserta perlengkapannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Hampir semua murid perempuan sudah berdandan rapi, siap berangkat ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Kau mandi kilat. Kau sedang keramas saat melirik jam di kamar mandi dan memekik. LIMA MENIT LAGI! APA-APAAN! Tanpa pikir panjang kau mempercepat 'ritual' mandimu dan mengeringkan diri. Kau memberi mantra pengering rambut sekaligus vitamin pada rambut H/C mu. Mantra ini sangat berguna untuk rambut keringmu dan dapat membuat rambutmu lembut sepanjang hari. Kemudian kau mengayunkan tongkatmu dan seketika semua pakaian dalam plus seragam sudah melekat di tubuhmu dengan rapi. Kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Asramamu sudah sepi. 'Damn', rutukmu dalam hati. Kau menggumamkan _Accio_ untuk memanggil tasmu, dan berlari menuju Aula Besar.

Kau menghela nafas lega karena pintu Aula Besar masih terbuka lebar, pertanda bahwa sesi sarapan belum di mulai. Kau setengah berlari menuju meja Gryffindor. Kau dapat melihat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikanmu, terutama laki-laki, namun kau tak peduli. Kau sampai di tempat di mana Trio Emas duduk dan kau menghempaskan diri di sebelah Harry. Harry dan Ron menatapmu yang terengah-engah dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung. Harry hendak membuka mulut namun Hermione berkata,

"Kesiangan", sambil sedikit berbisik.

Kau menganggukkan kepala sambil mengelus dada, mencoba mengatur nafas. Tetes-tetes keringat mulai mengucur di dahimu. Harry yang sedang memperhatikanmu memberikan sapu tangannya dan langsung kau gunakan untuk menyeka keringatmu. Kau menggumamkan 'Thanks' yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum simpul. Kau mengalihkan pandangan ke meja seberangmu dan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Draco. Kau bergidik ngeri dan mengalihkan tatapanmu dari lelaki itu ke arah pintu Aula Besar.

Suara dentingan piala yang dipukul dengan sendok menggema di Aula Besar. Kau melihat Mr. Filch sedang berusaha menutup pintu Aula Besar yang berat dengan sekuat tenaga. Mrs. Norris duduk di sebelah kanannya sambil memperhatikan kelakuan Mr. Filch seperti majikan memperhatikan pembantunya. Kemudian pandanganmu beralih ke arah Professor Dumbledore yang saat ini sedang memberi ceramah kecil-kecilan di pagi hari. Kau menatap ke arah teman-temanmu yang serius memperhatikan ceramah Dumbledore. Kemudian matamu beralih lagi ke arah meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco (masih) menatapmu. Kali ini kau tak menghindar. Kau balas menatap matanya sedalam mungkin.

"Seperti yang sudah diumumkan Professor McGonagall semalam bahwa nanti sore pukul tiga kalian diperbolehkan untuk turun ke Hogsmeade guna membeli perlengkapan Pesta Dansa. Saya harap kalian sudah mendaftarkan diri pada Prefek masing-masing. Gerbang akan ditutup pada pukul lima sore, pastikan kalian tidak terlambat. Selamat menikmati sarapan."

Selesai memberi ceramah, meja-meja di Aula Besar langsung penuh dengan makanan yang dibuat oleh Peri Rumah. Denting sendok beradu dengan piring terdengar memenuhi Aula Besar, juga beberapa bisikan, obrolan, bahkan tawa. Namun kau masih terfokus pada Draco, begitupun dirinya yang masih fokus pada dirimu.

"Y/N, ayo makan. Kau tak ingin datang terlambat ke kelas Transfigurasi kan?", kata Harry sambil menepuk pundakmu.

Kau sedikit tersentak kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Harry sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Kau menganggukkan kepala kemudian mengambil kentang tumbuk, sosis panggang, serta tiga helai bacon dan menaruhnya ke atas piringmu.

"Ahh, sangat lezat, seperti biasa", ucap Hermione setelah menyicipi omelet keju, menu sarapan favoritnya.

Kau membalas ucapan Hermione dengan senyum. Ron, seperti biasa, mengambil banyak makanan sampai tumpah-tumpah dari piringnya. Harry mengambil beberapa helai roti panggang dan mengolesnya dengan selai. Sarapan di Hogwarts seperti berada di surga. Di sini kau dapat menemukan berbagai macam menu sarapan seperti, omelet, kentang tumbuk, roti, pasta, bacon, telur mata sapi, sosis, dan masih banyak lagi. Wajar saja jika murid tingkat 1 kelabakan ketika sarapan di sini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hewmiowne, pinjawwm essssay Trawnsfiwguwrawsiy", ucap Ron di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Demi Merlin, Ronald Billius Weasley, BERHENTI BICARA SAAT SEDANG MENGUYAH! Dan, tidak. Aku tidak ingin meminjamkannya padaMU. Kau tahu kan kelas kita di mulai pukul tujuh pagi dan seharusnya kau bisa minta tolong lebih awal, demi Godric. Ke mana kau semalam, huh?", ucap Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tampangnya seperti Troll sedang mengamuk.

Kau dan Harry cekikikan sambil melihat kelakuan mereka. Hermione ceramah panjang lebar dan Ron hanya memasang tampang pasrah. Kemudian kau mendekatkan tubuhmu pada Harry dan berbisik,

"Jangan bilang kau belum menyelesaikannya juga, Harry"

Harry memutar tubuhnya menghadapmu, "Jangan salah Y/N. Aku terkadang memang seperti Ron tapi percayalah aku masih lebih tahu diri dibanding dia", ucap Harry sambil menahan tawa

Kau diam sejenak. Kemudian kalian berdua tertawa dan saling membalas perkataan satu sama lain. Dan tampaknya kelakuanmu saat ini mendapat perhatian penuh dari seorang lelaki di meja Slytherin.

Kau dan sahabat-sahabatmu menyelesaikan sarapan dua puluh lima menit kemudian. Tentu saja 'sarapan' di sini tidak hanya sekedar menyantap makanan lezat namun juga menjadi ajang pertukaran berita dan tentu saja, PR. Ron, berkat kegigihannya, berhasil membujuk Hermione untuk meminjamkan essay Transfigurasinya dan Ron langsung menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat kilat. Kau menyesap jus jeruk dari pialamu dengan tenang sambil melihat Seamus yang sedang membacakan berita dari Daily Prophet pada teman-teman yang lain.

* * *

Kau dan teman-teman Gryffindor lain sampai di kelas Transfigurasi tepat waktu. Kau melihat Professor McGonagall sudah sampai dan saat ini sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di perkamen. Kau duduk bersama Harry di barisan kedua sebelah kanan. Ron dan Hermione berada di depanmu. "Hari ini kita akan mempelajari bagaimana cara menukar jiwa dari makhluk hidup menjadi benda mati dan sebaliknya. Silahkan kalian buka buku kalian halaman 275 dan bacalah. Jika ada yang tak kalian pahami, simpan pertanyaan kalian, kita akan membahasnya saat di akhir kelas", ucap Professor McGonagall.

Kau dan Harry saling berpandangan satu sama lain, begitupun dengan beberapa anak lainnya. Kau mengedikkan bahu, membalas tatapan bingung yang diberikan Harry padamu. Kau membuka tasmu, mengambil buku Transfigurasi Tingkat Lanjut dan membuka halaman 275.

BAB 58  
MENUKAR JIWA

Seperti yang pernah Anda baca pada bab sebelumnya bahwa menukar jiwa bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Jika Anda kurang konsentrasi, tak ayal objek yang ingin kalian ubah malah saling menyatu satu sama lain. Saya sarankan Anda berkonsentrasi penuh saat merapalkan mantra ini. Tentu Anda tidak ingin hewan peliharaan Anda –yang saat ini saya yakin sedang berada di meja anda, menunggu untuk di eksekusi- memiliki badan separuh kotak pensil bukan?

Kau bergidik membayangkan Miu, burung hantu berwarna hitam milikmu, memiliki badan setengah kotak pensil sedang mengepakkan sayapnya. Ew. Itu mengerikan.

Kau membaca dengan tenang, sesekali tanganmu menopang dagu. Suasana kelas sangat hening, sangat kondusif untuk membaca –atau tidur. Kau melihat punggung Ron, yang beberapa kali, nampaknya oleng ke arah Hermione. Hermione yang tenggelam dalam bacaannya masa bodoh kelakuan Ron. Kau menolehkan kepala, mendapati Harry sedang menguap lebar dan berusaha membuka matanya. Kau menahan tawa melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatmu. Kau membalikkan badan, hampir separuh kelas sedang berusaha menahan kantuk. Di belakangmu, Seamus sedang terlelap di atas bukunya, kau dapat melihat genangan di sekitar mulutnya. Kau merinding dan langsung berbalik ke posisi semula.

Dua jam kemudian kelas dibubarkan. Semua murid mendesah lega sambil merenggangkan badan mereka yang kaku akibat tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak wajar. Kau dan Trio Emas berjalan ke meja Professor McGonagall untuk menyerahkan tugas essay sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan. Kalian berjalan dua-dua. Hermione dengan Harry, kau dan Ron mengikuti. Kemudian kalian berpisah di ujung koridor; kau dan Hermione melangkah menuju kelas Ramuan, Harry dan Ron menuju Rumah Kaca untuk mengikuti kelas Herbologi.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian kalian sampai di kelas Ramuan Professor Snape. Suasana kelas cukup gaduh, mengingat saat ini kalian sekelas dengan mayoritas murid Slytherin. Hermione mengambil tempat duduk paling depan. Kau terpaksa mengikuti karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa. Dua menit kemudian Professor Snape masuk dan menyuruh kalian membuka buku halaman 94. Kau mengambil Buku Ramuan Tingkat 1 milikmu dan membukanya pada halaman yang diinstruksikan Professor Snape.

Wit-Sharpening Potion

Ramuan ini tidak membuat peminumnya menjadi jenius secara tiba-tiba setelah meminumnya. Ramuan ini hanya membuat peminumnya mampu bepikir lebih jernih sehingga dapat menyerap segala informasi dengan lebih baik dan lebih cepat.

Kau menaikkan sebelah alis saat membaca cara membuat Ramuan Wit-Sharpening. 'Sepertinya tak begitu sulit', batinmu. Kau terlahir dari keluarga pembuat ramuan. Selain bekerja di Kementrian, ayahmu juga diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjalankan bisnis kakekmu, yaitu memproduksi bahan-bahan ramuan berkualitas tinggi dan menjadi penyuplai terbesar untuk Hogwarts. Sedangkan ibumu bekerja sebagai pembuat ramuan di St. Mungo. Hal inilah yang membuatmu masuk dalam jajaran 'murid favorit' Professor Snape. Cukup aneh memang, mengingat kau seorang Gryffindor dan harus berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan Blaize Zabini, Greengrass bersaudara, dan Draco Malfoy. Selain memiliki kedekatan dengan orangtuamu, kau juga pintar membuat ramuan seperti Mum dan Dad. Dan kau bukanlah orang yang suka menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti Hermione. Kau lebih suka memperhatikan dalam diam. Itulah yang (mungkin) membuatnya menyukaimu.

"Kalian akan membuat ramuan ini dengan cara berpasangan", ucap Professor Snape datar tanpa emosi. Terkadang kau betanya-tanya apakah Professor Snape selalu seperti itu sejak dia lahir atau apakah ia memiliki kelainan syaraf yang membuatnya sulit tersenyum atau- ah sudahlah.

Suasana kelas berubah ramai, murid-murid saling memanggil nama temannya untuk dijadikan pasangan. Kau santai-santai saja karena sudah pasti akan bersama Hermione.

"Silence", ucap Professor Snape diikuti mulut murid-murid yang terkatup rapat. "Seperti yang saya bilang, kalian akan membuat ramuan ini secara berpasangan dan penilaian berdasarkan kinerja anda dan pasangan anda. Namun bukan kalian yang berhak menentukan pasangan kalian, melainkan saya". Kau mendengar beberapa murid mengeluh, dan Professor Snape melanjutkan, "Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau". Snape menatap tajam ke arah meja Gryffindor kemudian membuka gulungan perkamen dan mulai memasangkan murid-muridnya.

"Miss Brown, Miss Parkinson"

"Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Zabini"

Hermione menyikut lenganmu dan berbisik, "Hei Y/N, dia memasangkan Gryffindor dengan Slytherin! Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?!". Kau hendak menjawab ketika Professor Snape memanggil namamu,

"Miss Y/L/N", ia terdiam sejenak sambil menatapmu yang saat ini membentuk ekspresi aneh; alis terangkat sebelah dan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Kemudian tanpa mengubah tatapannya, ia melanjutkan, "Mr. Malfoy". Dan seketika hatimu mencelos. What? Dirimu dipasangkan dengan Malfoy? Merlin pasti sedang menggodaku saat ini, batinmu. Dengan langkah malas-malasan kau memungut tasmu, mengucapkan 'Thanks' pada Hermione yang memberimu semangat, dan berjalan menuju meja Draco.

Setelah semua murid mendapat pasangan, pembuatan Ramuan Wit-Sharpening pun di mulai. Kau meninggalkan meja untuk mengambil bahan-bahan, sedangkan Draco menyalakan tungku kecil guna memanaskan kuali. Kalian berdua bekerja dalam diam. Tangan-tangan terampil milikmu dan Draco bekerja seirama seperti sedang memainkan musik orkestra yang indah. Kau menghindari obrolan dengan Draco karena masih terngiang-ngiang kejadian yang sangat tak masuk akal kemarin. Kau kehilangan konsentrasi dan tak sengaja menumpahkan Jus Lintah ke jubah Draco. Kau mendapat tatapan kau-mau-mati-hah? darinya. Kau menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Draco dan menggumamkan mantra pembersih. Seketika jubahnya langsung bersih.

Kau sedang mengaduk kuali sambil diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Draco yang sedang serius membaca instruksi. " _Bloody Hell_ , Y/L/N. Satu putaran lagi dan kita akan mati", ucap Draco yang saat ini sedang memegang tanganmu, menahanmu untuk mengaduk lebih lanjut. Kau tersentak dan pipimu memanas. "Jangan kepedean. Aku tak ingin mendapat nilai jelek hanya karena kesalahan bodohmu itu", ucapnya datar sambil membesarkan api di tungku. Kau mendengus sebagai balasan. Namun kau tak menyadari bahwa Draco sedang menahan tawanya, memperhatikanmu yang saat ini sedang memanyunkan bibir dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kalian selesai membuat Ramuan Wit-Sharpening. Prof. Snape berkeliling untuk melihat hasil kerja sekaligus memberi nilai, dan tentu saja beberapa komentar pedas. Tak lama Prof. Snape sampai di mejamu. Ia menatapmu, Draco, dan kuali secara bergantian lalu berkata, "Well done. Nilai Outstanding untuk kalian berdua", ucapnya datar lalu berlalu ke meja selanjutnya. Kau dan Draco menghembuskan nafas lega. Draco mengangkat tangannya dan kau membalas; melakukan high-five sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa kau sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kalian berdua.

Professor Snape kembali ke mejanya. Sebelum membubarkan kelas, ia menyuruh kalian untuk membuat laporan dengan pasangan masing-masing terkait praktikum hari ini. Semua murid mengerang; kesal. _Hell_ , bagaimana mungkin Gryffindor mau bekerja sama dengan Slytherin. Namun toh kalian harus melakukannya jika ingin lulus dari pelajaran ini.

Kau sedang membereskan barangmu ketika Draco memberi secarik kertas padamu dan langsung pergi. Kau membaca tulisan tangannya yang –sebenarnya- cukup rapi itu. Disitu tertulis :

Perpustakaan.  
Sepuluh menit setelah makan malam.  
PASTIKAN KAU BERGEGAS Y/L/N.

D.M.

Kau melipat kertas itu, menaruhnya ke saku jubahmu. Kemudian kau mendatangi meja Hermione dan kalian melangkah menuju Aula Besar untuk mengisi perut dengan snack. Sepuluh menit kemudian kalian sampai di Aula Besar. Tak banyak murid-murid di sini. Kebanyakan dari mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas, atau sedang mengobrol sambil makan snack. Jam makan siang masih satu setengah jam lagi. Kau mengambil sebuah apel hijau dan menuang jus jeruk pada pialamu. Hermione mengambil cookies coklat almond dan menuang coklat panas ke dalam pialanya.

" _So, tell me_ Mione, siapa pasanganmu besok?", pertanyaan polosmu itu membuat Hermione tersedak dengan coklat panasnya. Kau memasang tampang bersalah sambil mengusap punggung Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, " _Well_ , uhmm.. Aku tidak yakin apakah harus memberitahumu saat i-"

"Oh ayolah Mione. Kau tahu aku akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat", ucapmu sambil memberi tatapan _puppy eyes_.

Hermione menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah. Ada satu murid Durmstrang-". Kau mendekatkan wajahmu, memasang wajah tertarik. "Namun aku tak yakin. Aku sudah menolaknya tiga kali, demi Merlin. Namun lelaki itu bersikukuh ingin mengajakku. Bagaimana ini Y/N?", ucap Hermione sedikit frustasi.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu sampai kau menolak lelaki Durmstrang yang aduhai-aduhai itu?". Pertanyaanmu sontak membuat pipi Hermione bersemu dan menjadi salah tingkah. "Jangan-jangan... kau...". Belum sempat kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu, Hermione berkata, "Yah.. Aku menunggu Ron mengajakku. Namun sampai sekarang ia tak berkata apa-apa. Padahal kan kita bareng-bareng terus", ucapnya sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Kau menepuk pundak Hermione pelan. Tak lama Harry dan Ron berada di depan kalian. Mereka basah oleh keringat. Kau dapat menebak mereka pergi latihan Quidditch sehabis kelas Herbologi. Hermione yang menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua berdeham dan menengguk coklat panasnya, berusaha bersikap normal.

"Bagaimana kelas Herbologi kalian?", tanyamu pada dua lelaki yang duduk di depanmu.

"Membosankan", jawab Harry sambil menuang jus labu ke pialanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?", tanya Ron

Hermione menjawab, "Seperti biasa, membuat ramuan. Dan apa kalian tahu? Dia menyuruh kita, murid Gryffindor, berpasangan dengan ular-ular licik Slytherin. Menyebalkan sekali"

Harry dan Ron tak dapat menyembunyikan tawa mereka. Hermione memberi tatapan awas-saja-sampai-kalian-meminjam-tugasku-lagi dan mereka langsung terdiam. Kemudian Hermione melanjutkan ceritanya, sesekali kau mengatakan lelucon pada apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hermione.

Tak lama makanan-makanan lezat bermunculan di atas meja. Kau memekik senang melihat ayam panggang berlumur saus madu dan langsung menaruhnya di piring. Kau melihat Ron mengunyah _steak and kidney pie_ dengan kalap sampai terbatuk-batuk. Hermione mengambil daging panggang dan kentang panggang. Harry mengambil daging panggang yang diberi saus dan kentang tumbuk. Aula Besar dipenuhi suara denting sendok, obrolan, dan tertawaan. Kau bersama para gadis Gryffindor sibuk membahas perlengkapan apa yang akan dibeli saat di Hogsmeade. Murid laki-laki sibuk membahas baju yang mereka gunakan untuk Pesta Dansa dan pasangan masing-masing.

Kau sedang melahap _treacle tart_ bulat-bulat ketika pandangan matamu bersirobrok dengan Draco. Sontak hal itu membuatmu kaget dan terbatuk-batuk. Kau merasakan tangan Hermione menepuk punggungmu dan mendengar ejekan dari arah meja Slytherin. "Dasar ular!", umpatmu.

"Sudahlah Y/N, biarkan saja", "They're really sucks", balas Harry dan Ron setelah membalikkan badan untuk melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Malfoy and the gang.

Tiba-tiba Aula Besar dipenuhi oleh burung hantu yang membawa paket. Kau melihat Mello, burung hantu milik ibumu, berusaha membawa paketmu sekuat tenaga. Dengan sigap kau menangkap paket yang dijatuhkan Mello sebelum mengenai kepala Harry. Saat ini wajahmu begitu dekat dengan Harry. Kau dapat melihat mukanya merona. Kau terkikik pelan sambil kembali duduk dan membuka surat di atas kotak paketmu.

 _Dear Y/N sayang,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Mum harap kau baik-baik saja, sama seperti Mum. Mum dengar besok kalian akan mengadakan Pesta Dansa, benarkah itu? Well, cepatlah cari pasangan, nak. Jangan sok jual mahal terus. Ini Mum belikan gaun untukmu. Semoga kau suka._

 _Oh, satu hal lagi. Mum minta maaf karena meninggalkan kalian berdua begitu saja. Mum kalap waktu itu dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Mum harap kau bisa mengerti, Y/N. Fokuslah pada pelajaranmu, jangan terlalu sering memikirkan masalah Mum dan ayahmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja._ _Mum akan pulang beberapa hari lagi setelah Mum siap._

 _P.S. Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu. Kau tahu, Mum merindukan kalian._

 _Love, Mum_

Tanpa kau sadari, air mata membasahi pipimu. Harry yang menyadari perilakumu memanggil Hermione untuk mengecekmu. Hermione menepuk pundakmu pelan dan seketika kau memeluk Hermione sambil terisak. Hermione yang bingung mengusap punggungmu sampai kau merasa baikan. Kau melepas pelukanmu, mengusap air matamu, dan berkata, "Mum akan pulang". Trio Emas memandangmu dengan senyum lebar penuh kelegaan.

* * *

Hogsmeade. Kau, Hermione, dan Ginny melangkahkan kaki dengan terburu-buru menuju Gladrags Wizardwear. Kalian bertiga menghela nafas lega karena tokonya masih sepi. Seorang wanita kira-kira berumur 30 tahun menyapa kalian dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemilik Gladargs Wizardwear. "Please, call me Viana", katanya. Toko ini juga buka di London dan Paris. Selain menyediakan pakaian berkualitas tinggi, toko ini juga menjual pernak-pernik beserta perhiasan khusus wanita dan remaja putri. Kalian bertiga terpana malihat koleksi pernak-pernik dan perhiasan yang dipajang disana.

"Umm, Viana, sekolah kami akan mengadakan Pesta Dansa besok malam. Bolehkah kami minta pendapatmu perhiasan apa yang cocok dengan gaun yang akan kami pakai?", Viana mengangguk dan tersenyum, tampaknya ia sangat semangat. "Guys, keluarkan gaun kalian", ucapmu pada Hermione dan Ginny.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, akhirnya kalian mendapatkan perhiasan yang cocok dengan gaun kalian. Viana memberi kalian diskon 10% pada masing-masing item yang kalian beli. Sedang promo, katanya. Kalian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Viana dan melangkah keluar. Tak lama gadis-gadis berdatangan ke Gladrags Wizardwear. Untung kalian datang lebih awal.

Kalian melangkah ke Three Broomstick dengan riang. Tampak Harry dan Ron sedang duduk berdua sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?", teriak Ginny setelah memesan Butterbeer sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. Harry terkesiap, Ron salah tingkah. Kau dan Hermione menatap penuh curiga.

"Umm, Well..", ucap Ron terbata. "Harry dan aku sepertinya sudah memutuskan akan mengajak siapa. Setelah makan malam nanti kami akan beraksi", ucap Ron. Kau melirik ke arah Hermione dan melihat pipi gadis itu merona. ' _Well, let's see_ ', batinmu.

Kalian kembali ke Hogwarts sepuluh menit kemudian. Sengaja pulang lebih awal karena perut Ron sudah protes dengan cara mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. Kau berjalan bersama Harry dan Ginny, sisanya sudah berjalan mendahului kalian. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian kalian sampai di depan Aula Besar. Makan malam masih setengah jam lagi, namun Aula Besar sudah diisi oleh beberapa gerombolan murid. Kau melihat Ron dan Hermione menaiki tangga menuju Asrama Gryffindor, lalu kalian mengikuti.

* * *

'Segar sekali rasanya', batinmu. Kau baru saja selesai mandi susu di bathtub selama dua puluh menit. Well, berendamnya sih sebentar, ketidurannya yang lama. Kau mengeringkan badan, lalu memakai jeans dan sweater favoritmu dilapis jubah, setelah sebelumnya memakai pakaian dalam tentu saja. Kau turun ke ruang rekreasi dan menemukan Hermione sedang duduk di depan perapian sambil membaca buku. Kau menepuk pundaknya lalu mengajaknya turun untuk makan malam.

Suasana Aula Besar saat makan malam selalu ramai. Kau duduk di sebelah Ron, membelakangi meja Slytherin. Kau sengaja melakukan ini karena karena 'belum siap' melihat Draco sebelum mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Kau mengambil pai labu dan menyendoknya perlahan. Tak banyak yang kalian diskusikan pada makan malam hari ini. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kau tak tahan dengan situasi ini, jadi kau memutuskan untuk menyikut lengan Ron. "Hei Ron, apa persiapan yang sudah kau lakukan?", Ron memandangmu tak mengerti. Kau melanjutkan, "Katanya malam ini kau dan Harry akan mengajak seseorang untuk menjadi pasangan Pesta Dansa? Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan, _you know_ , rencana tambahan agar ia setuju untuk pergi denganmu?"

Harry tersedak sayap ayam dan wajah Ron memerah malu mendengar perkataanmu. _Godric, don't tell me that they haven't do anything, including some back-up plan_ , batinmu dalam hati. Kau menghela nafas sambil menatap Harry dan Ron bergantian. " _Seriously guys_? Buatlah rencana cadangan. Kalian tidak malu apa, yang belum dapat pasangan di asrama kita itu cuma kalian", ucapmu. Hermione terkesiap dan memandangmu dengan tatapan benar-juga-ya. Mereka terdiam. Kemudian Harry dan Ron saling berbisik dan berdebat, mengacuhkanmu dan Hermione. Hermione memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan mereka.

Kau menghabiskan makananmu secepat mungkin. Draco bilang bahwa ia tak suka menunggu. Kau tak ingin datang ke perpustakaan dan menghabiskan waktu belajarmu untuk mendengar protes dan ejekan dari mulutnya, bukannya menyelesaikan tugas. Kau menaruh sendok, meneguk sisa susu coklat di pialamu dan bersiap-siap. Kau melihat jam tanganmu dan, _Holy Mother_ , sepertinya kau akan terlambat beberapa menit. Buru-buru kau berdiri dan,

"Mau ke mana, Y/N?", tanya Trio Emas berbarengan

"Perpustakaan", jawabmu singkat. Namun tampaknya mereka tidak puas dengan jawabanmu itu. Kau menambahkan "Tugas Ramuan dari Snape. Malfoy menyuruhku datang ke perpustakaan setelah makan malam agar essay itu cepat selesai". Mereka bertiga mengangguk-angguk kemudian berkata, " _Take care_ ". Kau membalasnya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. Kau meninggalkan Aula Besar dan berlari menuju perpustakaan.

* * *

"Malam, Madam!", ucapmu pada Madam Pince yang dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil. "Apakah kau- kau- uhuk uhuk. Ugh, maafkan aku. Apakah kau melihat Draco Malfoy?", kau tersengal-sengal. Madam Pince melihatmu dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian menjawab, "Oh, ini. Dia menitipkan kertas ini untukmu", katanya sambil memberikan secarik kertas. Kau menggumamkan terima kasih dan masuk ke perpustakaan sambil membaca isi kertas itu.

R.S.  
NOW

D.M.

R.S.? Apa it- Oh! _Restricted Section_! Segera kau melangkah secepat mungkin menuju rak-rak di _Restricted Section_ dan,

" _Well, well,_ sepuluh menit Y/L/N. Kau terlambat sepuluh menit", sebuah suara di belakangmu membuatmu berhenti melangkah. Kau terkesiap. Tubuhmu menegang karenanya. ' _Oh crap, I'm done_ ', batinmu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mencengkram pundakmu, membuatmu memekik pelan, dan memaksamu berjalan ke depan, ke sebuah lorong di _Restricted Section_ yang kau tahu jarang dilewati orang.

"Kau sudah membuatku menunggu, Y/L/N. Dan seorang Malfoy tak suka keterlambatan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan konyolmu ini, eh?", bisiknya, masih di belakangmu. Kau merasakan bulu kudukmu merinding. Bisikannya memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuhmu.

' _This is not going to happen_ ', batinmu.

* * *

Huah, akhirnya terupdate jugaa. Kali ini agak panjang ya ceritanya. Percayalah, sebelum diedit masih lebih panjang lagi :')  
Makasih buat reviewnya teman-teman, sangat membantu dalam proses mengerjakan chatper 2 ini.

Mohon reviewnya ya guys

p.s. ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi setelah ini?


	3. Chapter 3

Note :

Hola, untuk Chapter ini bakalan ada adegan lemonnya, jadi... siapkan hatimu *wink* Oh iya, rating author ubah dari T ke M, just in case

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Kau sudah membuatku menunggu, Y/L/N. Dan seorang Malfoy tak suka keterlambatan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan konyolmu ini, eh?", bisiknya, masih di belakangmu. Kau merasakan bulu kudukmu merinding. Bisikannya memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuhmu.

' _This is not going to happen_ ', batinmu.

* * *

Lututmu melemas, mulutmu terkatup rapat, matamu terpejam. Kau dapat menebak saat ini Draco sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. 'Ayolah Y/N, kau bisa menghajar murid tingkat 7 dengan satu pukulan tinju ke mukanya namun kau tak bisa apa-apa saat berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy? _What the heck_ -'

"Mencari kesempatan untuk melawan, eh? Jangan coba-coba", ucap Draco setengah berbisik di telingamu, membuatmu merinding. Kau menahan nafas ketika kau merasakan jemarinya menyusuri punggungmu.

Kau menarik nafas kemudian berbalik menghad8ap Draco. "AyopergikePestaDansabersamaku"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangan kirinya saat ini sedang mengelus pipimu. "Apa, _love_? Aku tidak dengar", ucapnya. Jelas sekali sebenarnya Draco bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Ia hanya ingin menggodamu saja.

Kau menghela nafas, berusaha menahan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk menjadi satu. " _I said,_ ayo pergi ke Pesta Dansa bersamaku", katamu sambil mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata Draco. " _Please_?"

Draco tampak seperti sedang berpikir. Kemudian ia menatapmu dengan seringai lebar dan meninggalkanmu menuju meja baca. Kau masih terdiam dan terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Draco yang saat ini sedang menulis di sebuah perkamen. Kau tidak mengerti. Draco bahkan tidak menjawab ajakanmu untuk pergi bersama ke Pesta Dansa; hanya menyeringai! Oh tentu itu bukanlah jawaban yang kau inginkan. Kau menghela nafas lalu melangkah menuju meja tempat Draco duduk. Kau duduk di seberang Draco dan menaruh tasmu di atas meja. Draco terlihat sangat serius dan terlihat acuh padamu saat ini. Yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini, selain bergumam sendiri karena kesal, yaitu melakukan apa yang dilakukan Draco; mengerjakan essay.

Setelah dua jam berkutat dengan tugas essay Ramuan dan saling melakukan aksi diam, Draco meletakkan pena bulunya dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. "Ke- mau kemana kau?", tanyamu sambil memberi tatapan kesal pada Draco. Lelaki di depanmu hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai balasannya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkanmu. Kau mendengus kesal. 'Apa-apaan ini. Ia minta aku untuk menebus kesalahannya. Aku melakukannya dengan mengajaknya menjadi pasanganku di Pesta Dansa. Tetapi apa yang ku dapat? Oh ini memalukan. Belum pernah aku digantungin seperti ini oleh laki-laki', kau mendengus sambil merapikan barang-barangmu dengan kasar. Kau meninggalkan perpustakaan sambil tak henti-hentinya merutuki Draco.

"Kumbang Kotoran", ucapmu lemas pada Nyonya Gemuk yang langsung mengayunkan dirinya agar pintu lukisannya terbuka. Kau menghela nafas dan memanjat masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi. Kau melihat Trio Emas duduk di sofa depan perapian dengan tampang lusuh; Hermione duduk di sofa, Ron dan Harry di lantai, masing-masing tampak sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Kau terlalu lelah untuk menanyakan keadaan mereka, jadi yang kau lakukan adalah menyapa mereka, yang membuat ketiganya terkaget-kaget, dan pamit tidur duluan.

Kau memanjat tangga menuju kamar tidur perempuan dan mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Kau menoleh dan mendapati Hermione tersenyum lemah kepadamu. Kau membuka pintu kamar dan mengajak Hermione duduk di kasurmu. Kau merapalkan _Muffliato_ agar tidak membangunkan murid yang lain dan supaya kalian dapat bercerita dengan leluasa.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Mione?"

"Umm, _well_..", Hermione menghela nafas, "Harry tadinya ingin mengajak-", ucapan Hermione terputus, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Err… Harry ingin mengajak Cho Chang, si anak Ravenclaw itu, tapi ternyata dia pergi dengan Cedric. Ron… Err, dia-"

Kau menepuk pundak Hermione dan tersenyum, "Tak apa jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, Mione". Namun ucapanmu itu dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Hermione. Kalian terdiam beberapa saat sampai Hermione kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak Y/N. Aku ingin menceritakannya. Ron- dia mengajak Fleur Delacour. Aku sangat _shock_ saat mengetahui hal ini namun toh aku bisa apa? Wajahnya menjadi seperti itu karena Fleur berteriak dan dia langsung kabur"

"Kemudian aku- aku cukup kecewa dengan Ron. Aku sudah menunggunya namun ia tak kunjung peka. Mungkin memang aku yang baper. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan si anak Durmstrang -Viktor Krum- itu", ucap Hermione sambil memaksakan tawanya.

Kau menghela nafas setelah mendengar cerita Hermione dan memeluknya. Kau memberi semangat pada Hermione dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah Hermione tampak lebih tenang, kau menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Hermione mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah, kemudian meninggalkan kasurmu. Kau melepaskan mantra _Muffliato_ dan membaringkan tubuhmu, memejamkan mata dan tak lama kau tertidur.

* * *

Suasana sarapan kali ini sangat canggung; Ron memakan daging domba dengan rakus seperti biasa, Harry sibuk mengunyah kentang tumbuk sambil memainkan sendoknya, Hermione memakan omeletnya sambil membaca buku Sejarah Sihir, dan kau sibuk memperhatikan mereka bertiga sambil mengunyah pai labu hangat. 'Ini menggelikan. Mereka kenapa sih?', rutukmu dalam hati. Kau tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini, sangat mengganggu, apalagi biasanya kalian selalu mengobrol tiap sesi makan. Kau menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali memakan pai labu. Toh seberapa besar usahamu untuk mengajak mereka bicara, pada akhirnya juga tak ada bedanya.

Kau mengedarkan pandangan menuju meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco sedang mengambil kentang tumbuk. Ah, seketika kau teringat kejadian semalam di perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba Draco mendongakkan kepala dan tatapan kalian beradu. Kalian seperti sedang membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Namun semua itu berubah saat Pansy Parkinson datang dan memeluk Draco dari belakang. Draco tersentak dan melepas tangan Pansy dari tubuhnya dengan cukup kasar. Kau mendengar Draco mengucapkan kata 'bodoh' dan semacamnya pada Pansy yang memasang tampang sok polos. Walaupun begitu toh Pansy tetap duduk disamping Draco sambil bergelayut manja di lengannya. Kau menonton adegan sinetron menggelikan itu sambil menyuap sesendok penuh pai labu. Kau terus memperhatikan mereka sampai-sampai Pansy menatapmu tajam seolah-olah Draco adalah pajangan yang tak sembarang orang boleh melihat atau menyentuhnya. Kau memutar bola matamu dan meneguk jus jerukmu dengan kasar. 'Dasar tukang cari perhatian', rutukmu kesal.

Kelas pertama pada pagi hari ini adalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan Professor Mad-Eye Moody. Di kelas ini Gryffindor kembali bertemu dengan Slytherin. Kau melihat Draco duduk di pojok kanan belakang dengan Pansy Parkinson dan juga kedua kacungnya, Crabbe dan Goyle, sedang mencemooh murid Gryffindor yang berdatangan. Kau duduk di bangku barisan kedua bersama Hermione. Di depanmu Harry dan Ron di sebelahnya. Setelah Moody memberi kata pengantar terkait materi hari ini, ia menyuruh murid-murid untuk menulis essay secara berpasangan.

'Kerjakan essay ini secara berpasangan. Kalian semua yang duduk di baris pertama berpasangan dengan mereka yang duduk di belakangmu (baris kedua), dan seterusnya. Jelas?'

Rata-rata murid Gryffindor menggumam 'Jelas', namun beberapa murid Slytherin mengerang. Kau berpasangan dengan Harry, dan Ron dengan Hermione. Kalian bekerja dalam diam dengan situasi yang terasa amat canggung. Kau berusaha mengajak ngobrol Harry sambil mengerjakan essay, namun Harry tampak malas untuk menanggapi obrolanmu. Hal ini membuatmu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Ini sangat aneh. Biasanya Harry bersikap seperti ini saat dia sedang galau akut. Setahuku permasalahan Harry akhir-akhir ini, selain mimpi buruk yang berkelanjutan itu, hanya belum mendapat pasangan untuk Pesta Dansa nanti. Padahal kan cuma Pesta Dansa, kenapa sampai sebegitunya', batinmu. Ada yang tidak beres.

Jam makan siang sudah hampir mulai dan kalian berempat belum juga saling berbincang, padahal kalian duduk berdekatan. Saat ini kalian sedang duduk di bawah pohon dekat Danau Hitam. Tadi setelah kelas Moody berakhir, kalian langsung pergi ke sini. Tempat ini menjadi tujuan utama kalian saat sedang merasa penat dan membutuhhkan ketenangan. Kau melirik jam tanganmu dan kemudian berdiri. Trio Emas memandangmu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian tidak lapar?", tanyamu malas-malasan. Kau mendengar Ron menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, Harry membuang nafas panjang, Hermione menutup buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku ikut", ucap Hermione sambil berbenah.

Harry tak menjawab pertanyaanmu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ron ikut berdiri saat Hermione berjalan ke arahmu. Kau melihat ke arah Harry yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepala, menatap batu-batu yang diinjaknya.

"Harry? Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut-", tanyamu cemas.

"Pergilah, kalian semua. Makan yang banyak. Aku sedang tidak selera", ucapnya parau.

Kau mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Ron dan Hermione menuju Aula Besar. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Harry. Selama berjalan menuju Aula Besar kau tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Harry dan mengapa ia bersikap aneh seharian ini. Bahkan saat sedang makan pun kau masih memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sedang terjadi pada Harry. Kau tersentak saat Ron menepuk pundakmu dan kau menjatuhkan sendokmu.

"Ronald", ucapanmu dibalas dengan cengiran dan ungkapan maaf dari Ron.

"Y/N, err, ada yang ingin-"

"Stop. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Harry?". Sebelum Ron sempat menjawab kau melanjutkan, "Ron, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Harry? Maksudku, selama seharian ini ia menjaga jarak denganku, well mungkin dengan kita semua. Tidak biasanya Harry bersikap seperti ini", tersirat nada frustrasi dari bibirmu.

Ron tampak kaget mendengar perkataanmu dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, Y/N. Harry memang terlihat aneh hari ini. Mungkin karena dia stress tak kunjung mendapat pasangan". Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk jus labunya, "Sepertinya kami akan pergi dengan Patil bersaudara nanti malam". Mendengar perkataan Ron, matamu melebar.

"Huh? Kalian serius? Akhirnya kalian dapat pasangan juga, wow", ucapmu lega. Ron menggumamkan terima kasih dan memberikan treacle tart padamu. Kau melihat treacle tart yang diberikan Ron dan seketika pikiranmu kembai lagi pada Harry. Harry juga suka treacle tart dan setahumu dia tak pernah absen jam makan kalau treacle tart masuk dalam menu yang dihidangkan saat itu. 'Bahkan Ron saja tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Harry. Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri', batinmu.

"Y/N", kau mendengar Hermione memanggil namamu. Kau menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah; pertanda bahwa kau bingung. Kemudian Hermione berkata, "Aku mau kembali ke asrama. Mau ikut?". Kau mengangguk setuju. Setelah kau dan Hermione menyelesaikan makan siang, kalian pamit pada Ron dan beranjak menuju Asrama Gryffindor.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, belum banyak murid-murid yang sudah selesai kelas. Kau dan Hermione beruntung dapat kembali lebih awal karena kelas Professor Trelawney kosong. Kau melepas seragam dan mengganti pakaian santai dengan kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Kemudian kau menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Kau menatap langit-langit kamar dan memikirkan banyak hal. Keluargamu, Draco, Harry, dan wait- Draco? Kau menghembuskan nafas. Draco, tentu saja, bagaimana dirimu bisa lupa. Tadi malam kau mengajak Draco untuk menjadi pasanganmu dan sampai sekarang ia belum juga memberi jawaban. Lama-lama matamu terasa berat. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Toh Pesta Dansa masih beberapa jam lagi.

* * *

Kau terbangun karena ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan bahumu. Ginny. Kau baru saja hendak melayangkan protes ketika ia berteriak bahwa Pesta Dansa akan di mulai dua jam lagi. Kau membuka mata dan terduduk di atas kasur. Matamu melihat ke sekeliling kamar dan kau melihat teman-temanmu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Kau terbelalak dan segera menghambur ke kamar mandi.

"Y/N, HERMIONE, KALIAN MAU MANDI BERAPA LAMA? INI SUDAH SETENGAH JAM!", teriak Ginny di depan pintu kamar mandimu dan kamar mandi Hermione.

"Aku hampir selesai Ginny!", teriakmu. "Aku juga!", sahut Hermione.

Kalian berdua keluar dengan rambut basah dan tubuh dililit handuk. Kemudian kalian mengambil perlengkapan kalian dan berjalan bersamaan ke ruang rias. Ginny melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang rias kemudian mengerang.

"Duluan saja. Kau tak ingin membuat Neville menunggu kan?", ucapmu sambil terkikik melihat wajah Ginny yang memerah. Tak lama Ginny pamit dan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Suasana kamar murid perempuan sudah sepi. Tampaknya mereka semua sudah berkumpul di Aula Besar atau pergi menemui pasangannya.

Kau mengeluarkan gaun yang dibelikan Mum untukmu; gaun _backless_ semata kaki berwarna _dark emerald_ dengan bahan dasar satin yang bertekstur halus dan lembut. Gaun itu membungkus tubuh indahmu dengan sangat pas dan menonjolkan lekuk tubuhmu. Kemudian kau duduk di depan meja rias dan mulai memulas _make-up_. Pelembab, _foundation_ , _concealer_ , bedak, pensil alis, _eyeshadow_ , _bronzer_ , _highlighter_ , perona pipi, dan _lipstick_. Kau memulas _lipstick_ berwarna _deep red_ untuk menimbulkan kesan seksi dan misterius. Setelah puas dengan _make-up_ mu, kau memasang anting-anting panjang dengan butiran batu zamrud di ujungnya pada kedua telingamu, yang sebelumnya kau beli di Gladrags Wizardwear. Rambut H/C mu membentuk sebuah _messy bun_ yang indah dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai di sisi pipi kiri-kananmu sebagai pemanis. Kau mendesah lega melihat penampilanmu saat ini. _So stunning_. Kau terkikik sambil membayangkan tatapan para murid laki-laki yang memandangmu dengan penuh harap sambil menahan nafasnya –nyaris pingsan.

Kau membalikkan badan untuk melihat _progress_ berdandan Hermione dan kau terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak seperti Hermione. Hermione memakai gaun panjang berwarna pink keunguan yang memamerkan pundaknya yang mulus. Rambut coklatnya dipilin menjadi sanggul anggun di belakang kepalanya berhiaskan bunga-bunga berwarna pink. _Make-up_ nya terlihat natural, membuatnya menjadi _sangat cantik_.

" _Well_ …", ucapnya terdengar ragu sambil mengedikkan bahu, " _How do I look_?"

"Mione…". Kau melihat Hermione manatapmu dengan tatapan cemas, lalu kau melanjutkan, " _Stunning_ ", sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Kau melihat Hermione menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"A-aku tak yakin apakah Viktor akan meyukai penampilanku"

"Krum adalah lelaki paling beruntung dapat menjadikan gadis secantik dirimu pasangannya di Pesta Dansa", jawabmu sambil mengedipkan mata

Hermione melirik ke arah jam di ruang rias dan memekik, "Oh tidak! DUA PULUH MENIT LAGI, Y/N! Sepatuku! Dimana benda itu-", ia berlarian mencari-cari sepatunya. Seketika kau melesat ke kamar untuk mengambil dan memakai stiletto setinggi tujuh senti di kaki jenjangmu.

Kau sudah siap berangkat dan saat ini sedang menunggu Hermione di ruang rekreasi. Kau mondar-mandir sedari tadi; tipikalmu ketika sedang gugup. Bagaimana tidak panik, dalam beberapa menit lagi kau akan berdansa dengan Dra- oh hentikan. Perutmu terasa mulas. 'Tenang, tenang. Hanya pesta dansa. _It's no big deal_ ', ucapmu sambil (berusaha) menenangkan diri. Tak lama kau mendengar suara sepatu dan mendengar Hermione berkata,

"Ayo, Y/N! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu", sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah jam dinding. Kau mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar asrama menuju Aula Besar.

* * *

Suasana di depan Aula Besar sangat ramai. Tampaknya belum semua murid masuk ke dalam. Kau mendengar beberapa orang saling berteriak kagum, mengobrol dan tertawa dengan suara keras. Kau dan Hermione sampai di tangga pualam dekat Aula Besar. Kau hendak melangkah menuruni tangga namun Hermione menahan tanganmu. Kau mendelik padanya dan dia hanya nyengir dan berkata bahwa ia belum siap. Kau tersenyum sambil memberikan semangat dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hermione memberikan pelukan singkat padamu, kemudian menghela nafas. Kau berusaha menutupi kegugupanmu dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Kau menatap Hermione dan ia mengangguk sebagai balasan, pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah siap. Kemudian kalian berdua keluar dari 'tempat persembunyian' dan menuruni tangga dengan anggun.

Hermione turun duluan, disusul olehmu. Kau dapat melihat semua mata tertuju pada kalian saat ini. Murid laki-laki memandang kalian dengan takjub, sedangkan murid perempuan, kebanyakan, memandang kalian dengan penuh rasa iri, walaupun ada beberapa yang melongo karena tidak percaya dengan transformasi kalian berdua. Kau dapat melihat Harry terpana dan Padma Patil melotot.

Kau melihat Draco di depan pintu Aula Besar. Tiba-tiba kegugupanmu bertambah dan pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi otakmu. Draco belum menjawab pertanyaanmu saat di perpustakaan, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir bahwa ia setuju menjadi pasanganmu malam ini?

Draco yang tadinya mengobrol dengan Krum, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalian berdua, sedang menahan nafas. Kau berusaha setengah mati menatap matanya dan tersenyum, kemudian kau melihatnya menelan ludah. Terdapat semburat merah muda pada pipi Draco yang pucat. Kau menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya. Kemudian kau melihat Draco berjalan ke arahmu sambil menyunggingkan seringainya dan kau mengerti apa jawaban Draco. Ia memakai tuksedo dengan dasi berwarna hijau gelap. Wow, tampak serasi dengan warna gaunmu. Jubah yang dipakainya terlihat mewah; tipikal pembawaan Malfoy. Rambutnya disisir dengan rapi, membuatnya terlihat…. Sempurna.

 _He's so tall  
And handsome as hell_

Kau dan Hermione kini telah sampai di ujung tangga pualam. Krum membungkuk dan mengambil tangan Hermione untuk dicium sebelum Hermione menggandeng lengannya. Lain dengan Krum, Draco mengecup pipimu lalu membawa tanganmu melingkar di lengannya. Pipimu bersemu. Kau dapat mendengar Hermione terkikik saat melewati Harry yang sedang melongo melihat adegan di depannya; Hermione dengan Krum dan Kau dengan Malfoy.

 _He's so bad  
But he does it so well_

"Hai, Harry!", ucapmu riang sambil melambaikan tangan melewati Harry sambil menggamit lengan Draco.

Harry dan Padma, pasangan dansanya, masih _speechless_ sehingga hanya bisa membalasmu dengan anggukan dan senyum canggung. 'Ini gila', batin Harry. Kau melambaikan tangan pada Hermione, memberikan semangat, lalu masuk ke Aula Besar.

Kau terpana melihat dekorasinya; luar biasa. Tidak ada meja-meja panjang di dalamnya. Aula Besar sudah disulap menjadi lantai dansa. Dindingnya ditutupi es dan terdapat banyak _mistletoe_ bergelantungan. Terdapat butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit-langit dan meja-meja bundar bertaplak putih di dekat pintu Aula Besar. Kau melepas tanganmu dari lengan Draco dan beralih untuk menggenggam jemarinya. Hal ini membuatnya menoleh ke arahmu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun kau terus menariknya lebih dekat. Kau menggumamkan kata 'Permisi' sambil berusaha menyempil di barisan depan, dekat tempat para Peserta berdansa. Tak lama terdengar suara musik pembuka yang meriah dan tampak para Peserta memasuki Aula Besar dengan pasangannya masing-masing sambil tersenyum lebar. Di barisan depan ada Fleur Delacour dengan Roger Davies, diikuti Viktor Krum dengan Hermione, Cedric Diggory dengan Cho Chang, disusul Harry dengan Padma.

" _Is that… Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?_ "

" _No.. Absolutly no_ "

Kau mendengar suara lelaki yang tak asing di telingamu. Kau menoleh dan mendapati Ron sedang memandang Hermione dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi- kaget, kecewa, sedih, dan sedikit _kesal_. _Poor Ron_ , batinmu.

Kini para Peserta sudah sampai di lantai dansa. Professor Flitwick memberi aba-aba pada mereka untuk bersiap. Semua Peserta sudah dalam posisinya kecuali Harry. Harry tampak gugup dan tangannya masih terdiam sampai-sampai Parvati berbisik,

"Harry, pegang pinggangku"

"Wha-"

Sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya Parvati buru-buru menggenggam tangan Harry dan seketika pemain orkes memainkan lagu dansa di bawah aba-aba Professor Flitwick. Parvati menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Harry yang berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh sampai-sampai tak bisa tersenyum. Harry tampak berusaha mengingat semua gerakan dansa yang telah diajarkan Professor McGonagall sebelumnya. Ia berharap agar dirinya tak tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sungguh memalukan bila hal itu terjadi.

Di sisi lain, para guru mulai bergabung untuk berdansa bersama pasangannya masing-masing, kecuali si Mad-Eye Moody yang sedang duduk di pojokan sambil menonton dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki palsunya. Tak ingin ketinggalan, satu per satu murid beserta pasangannya maju untuk berdansa. Kau tak ingin melewatkan momen ini, jadi kau menarik tangan Draco menuju lantai dansa sambil menatapnya dan tersenyum.

Draco terlihat gugup saat mulai berdansa. Mungkin itu karena wajah kalian hanya berjarak sekitar tiga senti saat ini. Rasanya baru kali ini kau mendapati Draco sedang gugup. Kau menatap matanya yang berwarna biru keabuan, kulitnya yang pucat, dan pipinya yang bersemu. Kemudian kau mengalihkan tatapanmu ke bibirnya, lalu kau menahan nafas. 'Sial', batinmu. Draco nampaknya melakukan hal yang sama denganmu; menyusuri detail wajahmu dengan matanya. Tanganmu yang semula berada di bahu Draco berubah posisi; kau mengalungkan tanganmu di tengkuk Draco. Draco sedikit terkesiap. Kau menatapnya dan ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangmu; seperti sedang memelukmu namun sambil berdansa. Kau tersenyum dan menaruh kepalamu di pundaknya. Kau dapat merasakan wangi tubuhnya dan sedikit aroma mint. Draco membawamu ke pelukannya lebih erat. Kau dapat mendengar jantung Draco berdetak lebih cepat, kemudian kau terkikik dan menjauhkan kepalamu dari bahunya. Draco memandangmu dengan tatapan apa-yang-lucu-hah. Sebelum ia protes lebih lanjut, kau mengecup bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba alunan musik orkes yang lembut berubah menjadi musik Rock. Kau dan Draco melihat ke arah panggung dan melongo. _No way_ , itu The Weird Sisters! Band favoritmu! Kau menjarit kegirangan lalu menggenggam tangan Draco, menariknya ke depan panggung. Kau melompat-lompat dan melambaikan tangan sambil ikut menyanyi. Kau nyengir ketika mendapati Draco sedang menatapmu dengan tatapan _shock_ , namun toh ia ikut melambaikan tangan juga. Myron Wagtail, sang vokalis, tiba-tiba maju ke depan panggung dan kau menjerit sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganmu ke arahnya, dan… Ia menyalamimu. Kau berteriak kegirangan seperti kerasukan arwah, hal ini membuat Draco menatapmu ngeri. Ngerinya bertambah ketika kau memeluk dirinya erat-erat dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Draco yang kaget melihat kelakuanmu hanya bisa melongo. Kemudian kau menarik diri dan mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipimu.

" _Hell_ , Y/N, kau kenapa hah?", tanya Draco kebingungan.

Kau menggelengkan kepala, menangkup wajah Draco, dan berkata,

" _I'm okay Draco, I'm just_ -", ucapmu terengah-engah " _I'm just very happy tonight_. Aku sangat ingin menonton konser The Weird Sisters sejak tahun kemarin namun Mum tak mengijinkan"

Setelah mendengar penjelasanmu, Draco tersenyum lalu maju selangkah untuk mengecupmu. Kemudian ia menggenggam tanganmu dan mengajakmu meninggalkan panggung. Kalian melangkah menuju meja bundar tempat Hermione dan Krum bercengkrama bersama beberapa murid Durmstrang dan Slytherin.

"Whoa mate, kau beruntung sekali malam ini", ucap Blaise Zabini pada Draco sesaat setelah kalian duduk sambil menatapmu intens. Draco mendengus dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggangmu. Blaise dan beberapa murid Durmstrang menggumamkan "Oooohhh" sebagai balasan dan memberikan segelas Firewhisky pada Draco.

"Hai Mione, malam yang menyenangkan, eh?", ucapmu pada Hermione sambil tersenyum jahil. Hermione memberikan tatapan apa-maksudmu-heh padamu dan kau membalas dengan cengiran.

"Kau tak ingin mengenalkanku pada lelaki ganteng disampingmu?, tanyamu lagi pada Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Viktor, kenalkan ini sahabatku, Y/N. Y/N, ini Viktor"

"Hai!", ucapmu sambil tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan dengan Krum. "Aku rasa aku harus meminta tanda tanganmu setelah ini", ucapanmu yang polos itu disambut tawa renyah oleh semua orang di meja.

Draco sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa murid murid Durmstrang. Tampaknya mereka membahas Piala Quidditch kemarin. Walaupun begitu, satu tangannya masih terus merangkul pinggangmu. Hermione menyadari hal itu dan berbisik padamu,

"Aku tak mengira kau akan berpasangan dengan si Ferret itu, Y/N"

"Percayalah Mione sayang, ceritanya sangat panjang", katamu setengah berbisik kemudian membalikkan badan menghadap Draco. Kau mengambil tart kecil-kecil di atas meja dan melahapnya sambil mendengarkan obrolan Draco. Kau mengambil piala di tangan Draco dan langsung meneguknya. Seketika tenggorokanmu serasa terbakar. ' _Damn, alcohol_. Aku pikir ini jus labu atau apa. Sial', batinmu. Kau memejamkan mata sambil merasakan sensasi terbakar itu. Tak lama kau membuka mata dan mendapati Draco, Zabini, serta seisi meja menatapmu dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi.

"Y/N? Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Draco hati-hati sambil menyingkirkan pialanya dari tanganmu. Kau mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Firewhisky kan?". Draco mendelik ke arahmu, membuatmu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Oh, guys. Please_ jangan pandang aku sebagai anak Gryffindor yang selalu taat aturan malam ini. Aku menyukai Firewhisky, kalian tahu?", ucapmu sambil merebut piala Draco dari genggamannya.

Mendengar hal itu Zabini berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita main _Dare or Dare_ , eh? Yang tidak melakukan _Dare_ sesuai instruksi akan diberi hukuman satu gelas penuh Firewhisky. _So, who's in_?". Seketika manusia-manusia yang berkumpul di meja itu menjadi bersemangat, termasuk dirimu. Ketika kalian hendak memulai permainan, Hermione minta ijin untuk pergi sebentar mendatangi Ron dan Harry.

Hermione duduk di sebelah Harry, memandang mereka dan berkata, " _Hot isn't it_?". Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Kalian tak ingin bergabung?"

Mendengar hal itu, Ron menjadi marah dan membalas, "Ngapain? Aku dan Harry tak tertarik untuk bergabung denganmu dan si Viktor". Harry hanya diam, tampak tak tertarik dengan perdebatan antara Hermione dan Ron. Matanya tertuju pada gadis yang duduk sebelah Draco, dirimu.

Hermione terkesiap mendengar jawaban Ron, lalu membalas, "Kamu kenapa sih? Siapa dulu yang ingin minta tanda tangannya? Lagi pula acara ini diadakan untuk menambah lingkup pertemanan", sama emosinya dengan Ron.

"Aku rasa dia menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman", balas Ron. Kata-katanya menusuk hati Hermione. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja Harry dan Ron menuju mejamu.

Kau dan Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Zabini sedang memperagakan ucapan Professor Snape. Tak lama Hermione duduk di sampingmu sambil menghela nafas. Kau menduga pembicaraan Trio Emas tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kau menepuk pelan pundak Hermione dan memberinya semangat. Ia tersenyum lemah sebagai balasannya kemudian melandeni Krum yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

Entah sudah berapa gelas Firewhisky yang kau teguk namun kau masih segar bugar, sedangkan beberapa murid Durmstrang sudah tepar, bahkan wajah Zabini sudah memerah seperti tomat saat ini, omongannya juga sudah melantur. Draco menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membongkar aib Blaize yang membuatmu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Suasana di Aula Besar mulai sepi. Tampaknya murid-murid sedang asyik berduaan dengan pasangannya masing-masing di tempat-tempat tertentu. Kau merenggangkan badan dan berdiri. Draco menatapmu dengan tatapan bingung. Kau membalas tatapannya dengan memberi kecupan di pipinya, " _I'll be right back_ ", ucapmu.

* * *

Kau melihat Ron dan Hermione yang sedang berdebat di sepanjang jalan keluar Aula Besar. Kau bermaksud menyusul mereka. Jarakmu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah ketika sebuah tangan menyeretmu ke arah jembatan kayu. Udara musim dingin menusuk tulangmu, mengingat model gaun yang kau gunakan saat ini. Kau tak dapat melihat siapa yang menyeretmu saat ini. Kau meringis menahan sakit karena cengkraman tangan itu sangat kuat, kau menduga ia laki-laki. Namun siapa? Cahaya di sepanjang koridor menuju jembatan kayu sangat minim. Langkahmu terseok-seok mengikuti langkah lelaki di depanmu yang berjalan lebar-lebar.

Kalian sampai di tengah-tengah jembatan kayu. Kau menggigil, gigimu bergemeletuk. Akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik menghadapmu.

"Ha-Harry?", ucapmu setengah _shock_. Ada yang tidak beres. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau menyeretku kemari?", ucapmu dingin sambil mengelus tanganmu yang terdapat bekas memar. Harry melihat tanganmu dan merasa tidak enak karena telah menyebabkan tanganmu memar, namun tatapannya berubah marah ketika matanya beralih menatap dirimu.

"Mengapa, katamu?", suara Harry berubah dingin, tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau berbohong pada kami dan kau memilih untuk pergi bersama Malfoy? Ternyata seleramu sangat payah."

Kau hendak memprotes namun Harry berkata, "Aku tahu dua hari lalu kau berbohong pada kami perihal kau sudah mendapat pasangan untuk ke Pesta Dansa. Aku tahu siapa saja lelaki yang sudah mengajakmu dan mereka langsung kau tolak mentah-mentah. Aku kecewa", kemudian ia bergumam pelan, " _You pick Malfoy instead of me_ " sambil menundukkan kepala. Namun kau masih cukup sadar dan dapat mendengar gumaman Harry dengan jelas. 'Apakah ini maksudnya?', kau membatin dan seketika matamu membelalak, ' _Godric, please tell me that I'm wrong_ '

"Aku menyukaimu! _For Godric's sake, I love you_ Y/N!", teriak Harry putus asa. Kau menahan nafas, tebakanmu terbukti benar. Kau dapat melihat dibalik kacamata bulatnya, tersirat kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kau maju dan mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh pundak Harry, dan kau berkata, "Harry, aku-" namun ia mengelak.

"Aku pikir kau lebih baik dari ini, Y/N. Ternyata aku salah selama ini", ucapnya sedingin es sambil menatap matamu tajam kemudian meninggalkanmu sendirian di jembatan kayu. Kata-kata itu bagaikan belati yang menusuk-nusuk hatimu. Dadamu terasa sesak. Tanpa kau sadari air mata menetes dan kau terisak hebat. Kau mencari pegangan untuk menahan tubuhmu yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Harry melangkah menuju Aula Besar. Di satu sisi ia merasa kesal namun di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena suda bersikap keterlaluan padamu. 'Lebih baik aku kembali ke asrama sekarang', batinnya lemas. Harry benci melihatmu menangis. Dan malam ini ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena dirinyalah yang membuatmu menangis.

"Itu sama sekali di luar topik pembicaraan kita!", Harry mendengar suara Ron yang sedang berteriak entah pada siapa. "Harry", ia mendengar Ron memanggilnya. Seketika ia mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan Hermione yang wajahnya penuh dengan air mata sambil berkata –atau lebih tepatnya setengah berteriak, "Dari mana saja kau?!". Harry tersentak. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Hermione melanjutkan, "Lupakan, tidur sana, kalian berdua!"

Harry menatap Hermione kebingungan, lalu menyusul Ron. Tampaknya Ron masih belum puas, lalu ia berkata pada Harry, "Ia menakutkan setelah besar". Dan langsung mendapat teriakan dari Hermione, "RON, KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA!".

Harry dan Ron setengah berlari menuju ruang rekreasi. Harry menuntut penjelasan pada Ron seiring meninggalkan Aula Besar. Hermione menangis dan menjatuhkan dirinya di tangga pualam sambil melepas sepatunya.

* * *

Di Aula Besar, Draco Malfoy merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sudah lima belas menit sejak kau meninggalkan Aula Besar dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali. Draco meninggalkan Zabini yang sudah teler dan berlari keluar Aula Besar. Ia melihat Hermione sedang terisak di tangga pualam ditemani Krum. 'Dimana dia?', batinnya cemas.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya melewati jembatan kayu dan ia melihat seseorang disitu. Ia ragu. Namun toh ia mendatangi sosok itu. Pencahayaan di jembatan tidak begitu terang sehingga Draco mencabut tongkatnya dari jubahnya dan menggumamkan Lumos.

Kau merasa ada orang yang datang. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang. Kau menoleh dan melihat Draco yang mematung meliahtmu sedang menangis. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung memelukmu. Kau terisak lagi. Draco mengusap punggungmu dan menciumi puncak kepalamu. Draco tak menanyakan apapun padamu, namun sesekali mengumamkan _It's okay_ atau _I'm here_. Kau memeluk Draco dengan erat sampai kau hafal aroma tubuhnya.

Setelah isakanmu berkurang dan dirimu sedikit lebih tenang, kau melepaskan pelukanmu dari Draco. Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan memakaikannya padamu. 'Hangat sekali. Sangat nyaman', batinmu. Saat ini kalian sedang bertatapan dan jemari Draco membelai lembut pipimu sambil menyapu air matamu. Draco tersenyum. _Hell_ , kau tak tahu bahwa Draco bisa tersenyum. Biasanya kan dia hobi menyeringai dan itu bukanlah suatu senyuman. Senyuman Draco seperti obat bius; membuatmu merasa tenang dan damai, namun membuat kepalamu terasa berat seketika. Draco memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirmu tanpa peringatan. Kecupan yang awalnya lembut perlahan menjadi penuh hasrat. Tanganmu meremas rambut Draco, tangan Draco memeluk tubuhmu erat. Kau melepaskan diri untuk bernafas dan melihat tatapan memohon dari Draco.

" _Come with me_ ", ucapmu sambil menatap mata biru-kelabu miliknya. Kau tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang kau lontarkan barusan. Namun toh sudah terjadi. Kau hanya berharap malam ini berakhir dengan menyenangkan.

" _Where are we going,_ Y/N?", ucap Draco yang terdengar putus asa. Kalian berjalan menuju kastil dengan tangan saling terpaut.

" _Just follow me, and you'll see_ ", ucapmu sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Kau mengedipkan mata kananmu sambil menggigit bibir bawahmu; menggoda Draco. Draco menghelas nafas panjang sebagai balasan.

Kalian sampai di lantai tujuh, di depan sebuah tembok besar. Draco tampak kebingungan, namun ia tak memprotes. Kau memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi. Tak lama sebuah pintu muncul dari dinding itu. Kau membuka mata dan melihat Draco yang tatapannya terlihat sangat shock.

"Ayo masuk, Draco", bisikmu di telinganya. Kau dapat melihat dirinya menegang dan kau tertawa dalam hati.

Draco membuka pintu di depannya, dan kalian memasuki ruangan itu. Draco terkesiap dan terpana. Ruangan itu sungguh indah dan sangat besar. Terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sangat besar dengan perapian mewah di depannya. Ornamen-ornamen dan dekorasinya berwarna hijau-silver, favorit Draco. Di depan perapian terdapat sofa dan meja kecil berwarna hitam. Di atas meja kecil terdapat beberapa botol wine lengkap dengan gelasnya. Di samping tempat tidur terdapat nakas dan meja rias berwarna silver dengan ukiran sulur-sulur. Draco berdecak kagum, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini nyata, Draco", ucapmu sambil tertawa. "Ini namanya ruang kebutuhan. Aku tak sengaja menemukannya saat aku tersesat di tahun pertamaku. Aku berdiri di depan tembok besar ini dan memejamkan mata. Aku memikirkan kamarku di rumah karena aku sedang _homesick_. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pintu. Akhirnya aku masuk dan rasanya seperti berada di rumah", kau tersenyum padanya yang sedang menatapmu.

Kemudian kau melakukan hal yang sama sekali diluar pemikiranmu. Kau maju selangkah dan mencium Draco. Draco membalas ciumanmu dengan putus asa. Kau mengalungkan tanganmu di tengkuk Draco dan Draco menekan tubuhmu mendekat. Ciuman kalian makin panas, makin mendesak. Kau mendesah, Draco mengerang. Masih berciuman, tangan Draco turun untuk meremas dadamu dan memainkan _nipple-_ mu, membuat desahanmu makin keras. Kemudian satu tangannya menyentuh bagian sensitifmu. Kau terkesiap dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Kau bahkan tak menyadari bahwa gaunmu sudah terlepas dan Draco masih memakai boxernya.

" _Gosh, Y/N. You're so wet_ ", ucap Draco sambil memompa jarinya keluar-masuk liangmu.

"Draco..", kau meneriakan namanya. Kau hampir mencapai klimaks dan Draco tahu itu. _But he's such a teaser_. "Draco, _I'm gonna come_ ", ucapmu sambil menatapnya putus asa. Draco menyeringai lebar melihatmu yang putus asa.

" _Beg for me, love_ ", ucapnya.

" _Please_ "

Kemudian Draco melepaskan tangannya dan menggendongmu ke kasur, ala bridal style. Kau hendak memprotes namun Draco kembali melancarkan aksinya setelah kau berbaring di kasur. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain meneriakkan namanya dalam desahanmu. Draco mengulum _nipple_ -mu, satu tangannya meremas yang lain, tangan satunya turun dan mengusap bagian sensitifmu. Kau terkesiap dan meremas rambut Draco sebagai balasan. Draco kembali memompa jarinya keluar-masuk liangmu, membuatmu menggoyangkan pinggul secara refleks.

"Suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan, _love_?"

" _Oh yes_ , Draco. _Faster_ "

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?", ucapnya disela-sela melakukan 'pekerjaan'nya.

" _I said, faster_ Draco, _please. Oh Merlin!_ "

" _Hold it_ ", ucapnya sambil mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Kau menatap langit-langit kamar. Air mata keluar dari matamu karena menunda klimaks sekuat tenaga.

" _Draco, I can't_ -"

" _Shit_ ", ia memompa jarinya dan memainkan lidahnya di sana. Tak lama kau menjerit dan Draco tahu bahwa kau sudah mencapai klimaks. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan naik ke atasmu lalu melumat bibirmu. Kau dapat merasakan dirimu sendiri kala lidah kalian beradu. Kau merasa sangat lemas, namun kau teringat bahwa kau belum melakukan apa-apa untuk Draco. Kemudian kau bangkit dan mendorong Draco; posisi kalian terbalik.

Kau melumat bibir Draco dengan kalap, kemudian turun ke lehernya, dadanya, perutnya, dan kau berhenti diujung boxernya.

"Y/N, lakukan"

"Apa, _love_?"

" _For goddamn sake, just DO IT_ ", raung Draco

Kau tertawa melihat ekspresinya dan berkata, " _As you wish, master_ ". Entah mengapa ketika kau mengucap kalimat ini membuat Draco merinding dan merasakan sensasi liar keluar dari dirinya. Kau melepas boxer Draco dan melihat 'miliknya' dengan tatapan lapar. Kau membelai miliknya, hal ini membuat Draco mendesah keras, kemudian kau mencium dan mengulumnya. Kau mendengar Draco menggumamkan namamu di sela-sela desahannya. Tangannya menarik rambutmu, membawanya naik-turun. Kau tak melepaskan tatapanmu darinya. Draco yang sudah tak tahan memanggil namamu dengan putus asa.

Kau pura-pura tak mendengar. Draco mengerang karena hampir mencapai klimaks dan tiba-tiba ia menarik rambutmu dengan kasar. Kau tertawa dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Draco. Kemudian kau naik ke pangkuannya dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam liangmu. Kalian berdua saling mendesah dan mengerang. Kau melumat bibir Draco sambil memompa tubuhmu naik-turun. Draco memandangmu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia jelas sekali menyukai pemandangan indah ini.

"Draco"

" _Me to, love_ ", gumam Draco. Kau mempercepat gerak pinggulmu sambil mencium leher Draco; meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di sana.

" _Draco, I'm_ -", ucapmu putus asa.

" _Hold_ ", perintah Draco. Kau menatap langit-langit, berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga sampai air mata mengalir di pipimu.

"Draco!", kau berteriak sebagai bentuk protes. Kemudian Draco menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipimu. Ia melihatmu yang berlinang air mata, kemudian ia berbisik,

" _Let it go, babe. Come for me_ "

Tubuhmu menegang dan tak lama kau sampai pada klimaksmu. Kau memeluk Draco erat sambil meneriakkan namanya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Draco pada detik berikutnya. Ia meneriakan namamu kala mengeluarkan benihnya dalam dirimu. Kalian berdua terengah-engah. Kau melepas pelukanmu dan mengecup bibir Draco dengan lembut. Kemudian kau memposisikan diri untuk berbaring menghadapnya. Draco memelukmu dan mengecup keningmu. Kau tersenyum dan merasa dirimu sudah lebih baik dan lebih tenang. Kau membalas pelukan Draco dan mendengarnya berbisik,

"Aku harap kau tak menyesalinya, Y/N. Karena permainanmu luar biasa". Mendengar hal itu, pipimu bersemu dan senyum mengembang dari bibirmu.

"Tentu tidak, Mr. Malfoy. Anggap saja ini sebagai penebusan keterlambatanku semalam", ucapmu.

Draco menyeringai lebar kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu buatlah lebih banyak kesalahan Y/N. Aku akan menantikan saat itu". Kau terkikik dan merapatkan tubuhmu pada Draco. Kalian berdua tidak kembali ke asrama, 'tidur bersama lebih menyenangkan', ucapmu ketika Draco menanyakan hal itu. Persetan dengan interogasi yang akan dilakukan Hermione besok pagi. Persetan dengan cemoohan yang dilontarkan sahabat-sahabatmu saat mengetahui hal ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV

Jam di ruangan ini berdentang, menandakan sudah tengah malam, dan aku masih tidak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ku rasakan. Biasanya aku masa bodoh saat tidur dengan gadis-gadis lain, tapi gadis ini berbeda. Ia cantik dan menarik, aku akui itu. Namun dengan predikatnya yang tahan banting dan selalu menolak laki-laki yang berusaha mendapatkannya membuatku berpikir, mengapa ia semudah ini tunduk padaku? Aku tertawa pelan. Memang sudah seharusnya gadis-gadis Hogwarts jatuh cinta padaku, aku ini seorang Malfoy, _for Salazar's sake_. Namun tak ku sangka ia luluh secepat ini, mengingat baru tiga hari yang lalu aku melakukan kontak fisik secara langsung padanya. Tapi aku senang. Toh akhirnya perasaan yang kupendam sejak tahun lalu terbalas.

Aku melirik gadis yang tertidur di dadaku. Nafasnya yang lembut dan teratur menggelitik kulitku. Cantik. Ku belai lembut rambutnya, kemudian pipinya. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Untung hanya aku sendiri di sini, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah ditertawakan karena bersikap konyol seperti ini. Aku iri dengannya karena dapat tidur senyenyak ini sedangkan aku selalu dihantui mimpi buruk kala Father mendoktrinku untuk meneruskan posisinya menjadi Death Eaters.

"Engh, stop"

Aku mendengar gadis itu menggumam. Lama-lama gumaman itu berubah menjadi teriakan. Ia berteriak kencang sambil memukul-mukul dadaku.

Aku panik. Untung saja dia membawa kami ke Kamar Kebutuhan, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya selain aku. Aku berusaha membuatnya diam dengan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ketika aku memeluknya, aku merasa suhu tubuhnya menurun. Dia menggigil. Segera ku rapalkan mantra penghangat tubuh dan memakaikan sweaterku, yang kupanggil dengan mantra Accio, kemudian kubawa dia ke dalam pelukanku.

" _There, there_ ", ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Awalnya ia mulai tampak tenang, namun tak lama giginya bergemeletuk dan wajahnya berubah pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dariku. Nafasnya seperti tercekat. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Aku meraih tangannya dan melihat buku-buku jarinya membiru. ' _This is not good_ ', gumamku. Segera aku berbenah diri dan menggendongnya menuju Hospital Wing.

Aku sampai di Hospital Wing lewat tengah malam. Madam Pomfrey terkejut saat aku datang sambil membawa Y/N dalam gendonganku. Tampaknya ia ingin menginterogasiku namun melihatku yang berlinang air mata dan tubuhmu yang tak berdaya, Madam Pomfrey menyuruhku menidurkanmu di tempat tidur di salah satu bilik. Aku mengusap wajahku, menghilangkan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku berjalan mondar mandir sambil melihatnya diperiksa oleh Madam Pomfrey. Entah mengapa aku sepeduli ini padanya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Mr. Malfoy", aku buru-buru mendekati Madam Pomfrey. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, " Terkait Miss Y/L/N. Bisa kau ceritakan mengapa ia bisa seperti ini?"

"Eh, aku-". Sial, masa aku harus bilang dia baru saja bercinta denganku dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi seperti ini, itu gila!. "Aku baru saja selesai berpesta bersama teman-temanku di Aula Besar dan bermaksud mencari udara segar. Aku berjalan keliling kastil. Kemudian aku menemukannya di jembatan kayu. Dia-", Madam Pomfrey menatapku, menunggu, "Ia pingsan", ucapku pelan, "Kemudian kurapalkan mantra untuk memanggil sweaterku".

Madam Pomfrey terkejut mendengar penjelasanku. Dia bertanya tentang detail gaun yang dipakai. Kemudian Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawabanku. Pandangan matanya beralih menatap Y/N, kemudian ia melafalkan beberapa mantra.

"Aku takut Miss Y/L/N punya alergi yang serius terhadap udara dingin. Untung kau langsung menemukannya, Mr. Malfoy. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja, dia bisa-"

" _Dead_ , right?", gumamku pelan. Madam Pomfrey mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku menemaninya? Di sini?", tanyaku putus asa.

" _I'm afraid you can't_ , Mr. Malfoy. Seperti yang kau tahu sekarang kau sudah melanggar jam malam. Aku tak ingin kau menerima detensi. Lagipula ini adalah tugasku untuk merawat Miss Y/L/N sampai sembuh betul. Kembalilah ke asramamu sekarang. Kau bisa berkunjung besok", ucap Madam Pomfrey sambil menutup kelambu di sekitar tempat tidur Y/N.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju asrama Slytherin dengan lemas. Aku melewati beberapa jalan pintas khusus murid Slytherin agar tak ketahuan guru atau Prefek yang sedang berpatroli. Aku menggumamkan kata kunci dan lukisan asrama Slytherin terbuka. Murid-murid tampaknya kelelahan akibat Pesta Dansa semalam, terlihat dari ruang rekreasi yang kosong dan semua lampu sudah dipadamkan. Aku melangkah gontai menuju sofa di depan perapian. Bayangan Y/N dengan wajah pucat kembali mengisi pikiranku. Aku menjambak rambutku, frustrasi.

* * *

 _"Draco, I'm-", ucapmu putus asa._

 _"Hold", perintah Draco. Kau menatap langit-langit, berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga sampai air mata mengalir di pipimu._

 _"Draco!", kau berteriak sebagai bentuk protes. Kemudian Draco menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipimu. Ia melihatmu yang berlinang air mata, kemudian ia berbisik,_

 _"Let it go, babe. Come for me"_

xXx

Hangatnya sinar matahari menyapu wajahmu dengan lembut. Hembusan angin membuat udara di sekitarmu menjadi nyaman. Kau merasa sangat lelah dan seluruh persendianmu terasa kaku dan ngilu. 'Apa yang terjadi?', pikirmu. Kau merasa ada yang menggenggam tanganmu, membuatmu berpikir, 'Ini.. Aroma ini.. Draco?', batinmu, masih dengan mata terpejam. Kau hendak memiringkan badan namun tiba-tiba kau merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalamu, seperti kau dihantam oleh sesuatu yang besar dan berat. Kau meringis menahan tangis dan mengerang. Satu tanganmu berada di kepalamu, berharap agar rasa sakit itu cepat hilang. Kemudian kau membuka mata perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya dirimu ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang menggenggam tanganmu bukanlah Draco, tetapi,

"Harry?", tanyamu sambil memegang kepalamu

Kau sudah merasa baikan. Tadi ketika kau mengerang kesakitan, Harry langsung memanggil Madam Pomfrey yang memberimu ramuan pereda nyeri kepala. Kau tak percaya dengan matamu; kau saat ini sedang terbaring lemah di Hospital Wing. Dan yang menyebalkan adalah kau tak ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Sama sekali. Lalu kau bertanya apa yang terjadi dan Harry menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maaf. Ini semua salahku", ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganmu, kau tak bisa menolak. "Aku tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu padamu. Setelah pertengkaran kita semalam, aku kembali ke asrama. Namun aku tak kunjung melihatmu masuk. Aku mulai khawatir dan mencari namamu di peta. Aku keluar asrama dan memakai jubah ayahku. Aku berlari menuju jembatan kayu dan menemukanmu pingsan di sana. Maafkan aku, Y/N. Aku memang bodoh", ucapnya.

Mulutmu menganga seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Harry. Namun masalahnya kau benar-benar tak ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Sepertinya kau bertemu dengan Draco dan, wait, sweater ini baunya seperti Draco. Hal ini membuatmu sedikit ragu dengan penjelasan Harry. Kau menghela nafas dan membalas genggaman Harry. Ia menatapmu dan tersenyum lemah kemudian ia pamit untuk latihan Quidditch. Kau tersenyum dan memberinya semangat. Madam Pomfrey datang saat Harry pergi, kemudian ia memberimu bubur labu kuning. Kau bertanya kapan dirimu bisa kembali sekolah, dan Madam Pomfrey membalas singkat, "Dua hari lagi", katanya sambil menaruh ramuan di atas nakas.

"Minum ini sehabis makan, masing-masing satu sendok penuh", ucap Madam Pomfrey sebelum kembali ke kantornya. Kau menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian memakan bubur itu dalam diam.

Setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu dan meminum ramuan, kau membaringkan diri di kasur. Sakit kepalamu mulai datang lagi dan kau memejamkan mata. Sepertinya penyakit ini makin parah, batinmu. Kau mendengar ada langkah kaki mendekat namun kau merasa sangat lelah dan mengabaikannya.

* * *

Draco's POV

Aku bersembunyi di balik dinding saat melihat sosok Potty masuk ke Hospital Wing dengan langkah terburu-buru. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju Hospital Wing. Siang ini aku tak ada kelas, jadi aku sedang free period. Awalnya aku ingin melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini namun aku tak bisa. Bahkan aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran Rune Kuno barusan. Apa yang salah denganku sih? Mengapa bayang-bayang Y/N tak bisa hilang dari pikiranku?

Aku melangkah dengan santai menuju bilik Y/N dan mendapati Potty duduk di samping tempat tidur Y/N sambil menggenggam tangannya. Damn it, rutukku dalam hati. Aku bersembunyi di salah satu bilik sambil mengintip apa yang akan dilakukan Potty sialan itu pada Y/N.

"… Setelah pertengkaran kita semalam, aku kembali ke asrama. Namun aku tak kunjung melihatmu masuk. Aku mulai khawatir dan mencari namamu di peta. Aku keluar asrama dan memakai jubah ayahku. Aku berlari menuju jembatan kayu dan menemukanmu pingsan di sana. Maafkan aku, Y/N. Aku memang bodoh".

 _WHAT? He must be joking!_ Yang menemukannya sedang menangis itu aku! Yang menemukannya disaat kau rapuh itu aku! Aku melihatnya mengerang kesakitan! Aku yang membawanya ke Hospital Wing dengan putus asa! AKU! Dasar Potty sialan! Hahaha, aku tak menyangka otak Potty sebusuk ini. Jadi dia yang menyebabkan Y/N menangis sampai sakit begini, eh? Lihat saja nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat Potty berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Y/N. Segera aku berpindah posisi dan bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur. Potty meninggalkan Hospital Wing, namun Madam Pomfrey malah gantian datang ke bilik Y/N. Demi Salazar, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, hah?

Aku mendengar Madam Pomfrey memberi instruksi pada Y/N untuk segera meminum obatnya sehabis makan. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki, tampaknya Madam Pomfrey sudah kemballi ke kantornya. Aku keluar dari kolong dan membersihkan jubahku dengan mantra pembersih. Aku mengintip bilik Y/N dan mendapati ia sedang tidur.

Aku keluar dari persembunyian dan duduk di kursi. Ku genggam tangannya. Satu tanganku mengusap pipinya perlahan. Aku merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai menghangat.

'Cepatlah sehat', gumamku lemah sambil memandangnya yang sedang terpejam.

Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini. Aku ingin terus menggenggam tangannya, kembali merasakan sentuhannya tapi aku tak bisa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku bangkit dan meninggalkan Hospital Wing. Aku menghela nafas sepanjang jalan menuju asrama.

* * *

 _Kau mengalungkan tanganmu di tengkuk Draco dan Draco menekan tubuhmu mendekat. Ciuman kalian makin panas, makin mendesak. Kau mendesah, Draco mengerang. Masih berciuman, tangan Draco turun untuk meremas dadamu dan memainkan nipple-mu, membuat desahanmu makin keras. Kemudian satu tangannya menyentuh bagian sensitifmu. Kau terkesiap dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Kau bahkan tak menyadari bahwa gaunmu sudah terlepas dan Draco masih memakai boxernya._

xXx

Kau membuka mata dan terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran. Mimpi yang sama dengan alur yang berbeda. 'Kenapa aku bermimpi melakukan hal seperti itu dengan… Draco?', kau mengerang pelan. Walaupun mimpi, kau merasa bahwa semuanya tampak nyata.

Kau mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari dahimu dengan punggung tanganmu. Kemudian kau teringat bahwa kau menggunakan sweater yang bukan milikmu. Kau sudah curiga bahwa sweater ini milik Draco, tapi bagaimana bisa? Memang semalam kau menjadi pasangan Draco saat Pesta Dansa, tetapi kejadian setelah kau bertengkar dengan Harry benar-benar tidak kau ingat. Bagaimana mungkin sweater Draco melilit tubuhku? Kau membelalakkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kecuali mimpi ini nyata. Kau menutup wajahmu dengan kedua tanganmu.

xXxXx

Dua hari berlalu, akhirnya kau diperbolehkan meninggalkan Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey memberikan beberapa botol ramuan yang harus kau minum sebelum tidur. Kau melangkah menuju asrama untuk membersihkan diri dan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Kau datang saat jam sarapan hampir selesai, hanya tinggal beberapa murid saja di situ, termasuk Harry. Buru-buru kau menuang coklat panas dan menengguknya sampai habis. Kau mencomot dua buah _mini pastry_ dan memakannya cepat-cepat sambil mengedarkan pandangan menuju meja Slytherin. Draco di sana, sedang memperhatikanmu. Ia menaruh tangannya di atas meja, satu tangannya menopang dagunya. Kau hendak membalas tatapannya namun tiba-tiba Harry menggeser posisi duduknya dan berkata, "Hei, err, Y/N, bagaimana kabarmu?". Kau membalas pertanyaan Harry dengan senyum simpul dan kembali menatap ke arah Draco. Baru saja Draco membalas tatapanmu, Harry kembali menutupi bentuk Draco dengan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapmu. 'Apa-apaan sih', batinmu. Entah mengapa Harry begitu _annoying_ pagi ini. Kau kembali melihat ke meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco sudah pergi.

Kau melangkah menuju rumah kaca sambil mengunyah _treacle tart_ yang kau ambil dari Aula Besar saat sarapan, bersiap menuju kelas pertama di hari ini : Herbologi. Kau masuk dan melihat Hermione melambaikan tangan, menyuruhmu duduk di sebelahnya. Kau mengangguk dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil menghabiskan treacle tart yang masih kau genggam. Kau mengedarkan pandangan dan meihat beberapa anak Ravenclaw duduk di pojok ruangan. Di seberangmu ada beberapa murid perempuan Slytherin yang berbisik sambil melihatmu dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Seseorang datang dan duduk di sebelahmu, Neville. Kau menyodorkan tisu padanya dan ia langsung mengelap wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat. "Selamat pagi. Silahkan buka buku kalian halaman 375", ucap Prof. Sprout girang. 'Mungkin dia habis naik gaji', batinmu. Kau membuka buku Herbologi yang tebal itu dan membaca materi hari ini.

Prof. Sprout sedang bertanya tentang kegunaan tanaman Litheas, Hermione menjawab seperti biasa. Kelas baru di mulai setengah jam yang lalu dan kau sudah mulai bosan. Sekarang Prof. Sprout sedang membahas satu bab tentang Litheas. Kau menopang dagu dan menatap buku tebal di depanmu tanpa minat. Kau menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan. Kau melihat suatu tanaman yang sangat cantik; tangkai tanaman itu penuh dengan bunga, warnanya beragam, ada merah, kuning, dan ungu."Miss Y/L/N, apakah ada sesuatu?", tanya Prof. Sprout

Kau tergagap dan menoleh, "Errr, anu- Professor, bisakah kau menjelaskan pada kami bunga apa yang ada di sudut ruangan itu?", tanyamu sambil menunjuk ke arah tanaman itu, diikuti tatapan murid-murid dan juga Prof. Sprout. Kau melihat Prof. Sprout tersenyum simpul.

"Menarik sekali kau memperhatikan bunga itu, Miss Y/L/N, karena tampaknya tak semua murid menyadari bahwa ada tanaman itu di sini", ucap Prof. Sprout sambil melayangkan tongkatnya, membuat pot-pot tanaman itu berada di meja masing-masing murid. "Bunga ini bernama Larkspur", ucap Prof. Sprout, "Ukurannya bervariasi dari 10cm hingga sampai 2 meter", kau mendengar beberapa murid berbisik.

"Bunga ini merupakan spesies padang rumput. Warna bunga bervariasi dan dapat mencakup ungu, biru, merah, kuning dan putih. Kelopak tumbuh bersama membentuk pacu (spur) dan memberikan bunga ini asal namanya, Larkspur. Kalian akan menemukan bunga tanaman ini mekar dimulai pada akhir musim semi dan terus berlanjut sampai akhir musim panas, yang diserbuki oleh kupu-kupu dan lebah. Kecuali di sini, kalian akan menemukannya di musim dingin sekalipun karena rumah kaca ini sudah dimantrai", ucap Prof. Sprout

"Uhm.. Professor? Apa kegunaan dari bunga ini?", tanyamu.

"Apakah ada yang bisa membantu menjawab?", tanya Prof. Sprout. Hermione hendak mengangkat tangannya namun murid laki-laki di pojokan mendahuluinya.

"Boleh saya coba menjawab, Professor?", tanya murid laki-laki yang duduk di pojokan.

"Silahkan Mr. Malfoy", ucap Prof. Sprout. Jantungmu serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar nama itu. Demi Merlin! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan fakta bahwa Draco satu kelas denganmu di pelajaran Herbologi? Oh tidak.

Kau mendengar Draco berdeham, lalu berkata, "Dalam jumlah yang sedikit bunga Larkspur ini dapat digunakan untuk pengobatan. Penyakit penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan oleh bunga dolphin ini yaitu gigitan serangga, asma, penyakit buang air dan juga penyakit mata dan telinga tertentu. Bunga ini juga dipercayai dapat mengobatkan sengatan kalajengking jika diminum bijinya dan jika dioleskan di bagian rambut kepala dapat membunuh kutu rambut dan telurnya. ". Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil menatap matamu, membuat perutmu bergejolak karena sensasi aneh.

"Bagus sekali, Mr. Malfoy. 10 poin untuk Slytherin", sontak murid-murid Slytherin bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

" _Now, now, calm down_. Ada yang ingin menambahkan?"

Hermione mengangkat tangan. "Bunga Larkspur ini juga dapat digunakan untuk membuat tinta-", ucapan Hermione terpotong karena tertawaan murid-murid Slytherin. "Satu hal yang perlu diingat adalah bunga Larkspur atau delphinium ini mengandung alkaloid delphinine yang beracun dan bisa mengakibatkan muntah-muntah jika dimakan dan bahkan bisa mengakibatkan kematian jika dikonsumsi pada jumlah yang banyak", lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mencemooh mereka.

" _Excellent_ Miss Granger, tepat sekali. 15 poin untuk Gryffindor", ucap Prof. Sprout dengan mata berbinar.

Kelas dibubarkan 15 menit kemudian dan kau cepat-cepat memasukkan barang ke dalam tas. Kau berdiri dan bermaksud mengejar Draco namun tangan Hermione meraihmu lebih dulu. Kau menoleh dan memasang tampang jutek. Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya dan berkata,

"Jadi ke perpustakaan, kan? Oh ayolah jangan bilang kau lupa", cerocos Hermione.

"Mione, _later, okay_? Ada hal mendesak yang harus aku lakukan", ucapmu sedikit panik sambil melepas cengkraman Hermione dan mencari sosok Draco.

"Tapi, Y/N-"

"Tunggu aku di sana, Mione! Aku susul 15 menit lagiii!", ucapmu setengah berteriak sambil berlari keluar rumah kaca.

Kau berlari ke dalam kastil dan mengutuk kasar, Shite, ucapmu. Kau mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahimu sambil mengatur nafas. Bahkan di udara sedingin ini kau masih bisa berkeringat. Kau kehilangan jejak Draco dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Hermione ke Perpustakaan. Kau berbelok dengan gontai, wajahmu menatap lantai, dan tiba-tiba

 _BRUK_

Kau terhuyung akibat ditabrak sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang, dengan cukup keras. Kau merasa pusing dan segera merapatkan diri ke dinding untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Kau mendengar suara laki-laki mengerang. Kau mendongakkan kepala dan terkejut.

"Mal-Drac- _Oh shit!_ ", buru-buru kau mendekat ke arahnya.

"Draco, tentang malam setelah Pesta Dansa, apakah kau-", Draco menatapmu tajam dan menepis genggaman tanganmu. Kemudian ia membenarkan dasi dan jubahnya yang berantakan, dan meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Kau bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Draco menjauh.

xXxXx

Kau berjalan ke perpustakaan sambil tak henti-hentinya berpikir: ada apa dengan Draco? Well, memang sudah seharusnya ia bersikap arogan seperti itu sih, tapi kan dia menjadi pasanganmu saat Pesta Dansa kemarin dan... Tunggu. Kau menghentikan langkah tepat tiga meja dari tempat duduk Hermione dan kau membelalakkan mata sambil menutup mulutmu dengan kedua tangan agar tidak berteriak terlalu keras. NO WAY! Ini pasti suatu kesalahan. Ferret sialan itu pasti memodifikasi ingatanku atau menjampi-jampiku atau memberiku Love Potion atau- ARGH!

"Mione, maaf aku tak bisa bergabung denganmu hari ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Sisakan beberapa nomor untukku, akan ku kerjakan nanti malam sehabis makan. Aku pergi dulu!", dan kau meninggalkan Hermione yang menganga lebar.

 _Aku butuh jawaban_.

* * *

Kau setengah berlari menyusuri lorong kastil. Tujuanmu saat ini hanya satu : menemukan Draco. Kau melihat jam tanganmu sambil berbelok dan..

 _BRUK_

Lagi-lagi kau menabrak seseorang. Kau menggumamkan maaf dengan singkat kemudian berlalu secepat mungkin. Namun tiba-tiba kau merasakan seseorang menahan tanganmu. Kau berbalik dan melihat Blaise sedang menatapmu sambil memegang kepalanya yang tampaknya terasa sakit akibat tabkrakan tadi. Belum sempat kau bertanya apa yang terjadi, ia membuka mulutnya,

"Danau Hitam. Sekarang", kemudian ia melepas genggamannya dan berlalu. Kau mengernyit bingung, namun toh kau mengikuti instruksinya. Sambil berharap bahwa Draco-lah yang menyuruhnya menyampaikan pesan.

Kau sampai di pinggiran Danau Hitam dan melihat sekeliling. Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Kau berpikir bahwa Blaise mempermainkanmu, dan kau menggerutu kesal karenanya. Kau hendak mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon, di pinggiran danau, ketika tiba-tiba kau melihat sosok berambut pirang berjalan ke arah Hutan Terlarang. Segera kau berdiri dan menyusul sosok itu.

"Draco! _Stop there, YOU GIT_!", teriakmu.

Si empunya nama berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahmu. " _What do you want now_?", tanyanya tajam.

Kau memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya dan berkata, " _I want my answer, Draco"_ , sahutmu dingin. " _Tell me_ , dua hari kemarin aku bermimpi melakukan adegan kotor denganMU. Apa Maksudnya itu? Kau memberiku Love Potion kan agar aku terus memimpikan melakukan adegan mesum denganmu?!"

Draco menghela nafas dan mengusap rambutnya, "Kau-kau benar-benar tidak ingat?", tanyanya hari-hati. Kau menggelengkan kepala sebagai balasan.

Tatapan Draco melembut dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba kau seperti mendapat insight _. Jangan-jangan_..

"Draco, kau bercanda kan?"

Hening.

"Bilang kalau apa yang terjadi malam itu cuma mimpiku saja dan kau tak ada kaitannya dengan hal ini"

Hening.

"For fuck's sake, Draco, JUST ANSWER-"

"YES Y/N! THOSE DREAMS ARE REAL! WE'RE FUCKED ALL NIGHT AFTER THE YULE BALL BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! HAPPY NOW?", bentak Draco. "Aku yang menemanimu malam itu. Aku yang melihatmu mengerang kesakitan. Aku yang berlari menuju Hospital Wing tengah malam! BUKAN SI BRENGSEK POTTY ITU!"

Kau terkesiap mendengar jawaban Draco dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan tak percaya. Satu per satu air mata jatuh di pipimu. Kau melihat Draco tersadar dari emosinya dan saat ini terlihat panik. "Kau bohong. Kau pasti bercanda kan", ucapmu sambil menatap Draco dengan sedikit terisak.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air matamu, "Y/N, _please_ , aku minta maaf-"

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku", dan kau menepis uluran tangannya.

Kau berlari menuju kastil sambil terisak, meninggalkan Draco sendirian di pinggir Hutan Terlarang yang tertutup salju.

xXxXxXx

Hai hai, maafkan author baru sempat update sekarang..  
Tugas kuliah udah mulai numpuk jadinya fanfic ini mulai terbengkalai :')  
Mohon masukkannya buat chapter ini, siapa tahu bisa dimasukin buat chapter selanjutnya \m/

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Kau berlari tak tentu arah menuju kastil sambil terisak. Langkahmu membawamu menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Kau menyeruak masuk dan menghempaskan diri di sofa depan perapian. Trio Emas dan Ginny yang sedang bercanda langsung menutup mulut melihat kedatanganmu. Kau membenamkan wajahmu di kedua telapak tanganmu dan mulai terisak lagi. Ginny mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di sebelahmu dan mengusap pundakmu yang bergetar akibat menahan isakan. Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. Ron dan Harry tampak bingung, mereka saling bertukar pandangan.

"Y/N ada apa?", bisik Hermione.

"Kau pasti di-apa-apa-in kakak kelas kan? Bilang padaku siapa orang itu dan akan ku-"

"Ronald berhenti bicara dan buatlah dirimu berguna! Ambilkan segelas air untuk Y/N!", ucap Ginny setengah berteriak.

Ron tersentak dan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi menuju pantry. Harry masih terdiam dan raut mukanya seperti orang bodoh.

Tak lama Ron datang membawa segelas air hangat. Hermione mengambil gelas dari tangan Ron dan menyodorkannya padamu.

"Minumlah Y/N"

Kau mengangkat wajah dan mengelap sisa-sisa air mata di wajahmu, kemudian kau meraih gelas yang diberikan Hermione. Kau mengatur nafas dan meminum air hangat itu sampai habis.

Kau menatap mereka berempat bergantian lalu menghela nafas. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan", ucapmu parau. "Harry? Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Harry. Harry terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya darimu.

"Apa maksudmu Y/N? Menjelaskan apa?", tanya Hermione sambil bergantian menatapmu dan Harry.

"Terkait pagi itu di Hospital Wing. Is it true, Harry?", ucapmu sambil terus menatap Harry. "Apakah semua yang kau katakan bahwa kau menemukanku pingsan di Jembatan Kayu dan membawaku ke Hospital Wing itu benar?"

Hening. Semua tak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Kau cukup menyeramkan jika sedang marah, maka dari itu mereka yang tidak terlibat memilik untuk diam seribu bahasa daripada terkena imbasnya.

"Tell me, Harry!", ucapmu setengah berteriak.

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap matamu, "Ya, itu benar"

"Lalu katakan, bagaimana bisa gaunku berubah menjadi sweater?"

Kau melihat ekspresi wajah Harry berubah dan ia menghindari kontak mata denganmu. "Err- itu a-aku mengubah gaunmu menjadi sweater karena- karena kau tampak sangat kedinginan", ucapnya terbata-bata.

Kau menyipitkan matamu, curiga. "Hmm.. Dan bagaimana bisa sweater yang kupakai sama seperti yang dipakai Malfoy saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade sehari sebelum Pesta Dansa diadakan?"

Mata Harry terbelalak dan ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian ia berkata, "Mana mungkin?! Sweater itu milikku-" sambil mengusap lehernya, masih menghindari kontak mata denganmu. "This is rubbish", ucap Harry sambil beranjak bangkit dari sofa.

"THEN TELL ME THE TRUTH, YOU ARSEHOLE!", kau berteriak dan bangkit dari sofa. Ron menatapmu penuh kengerian, Ginny menggeser posisi duduknya, mulut Hermione menganga, dan Harry yang hendak meninggalkan sofa terdiam seketika.

Harry menghela nafas dengan keras kemudian berbalik menghadapmu. "Malam itu aku memang khawatir karena kau tak kunjung kembali ke asrama. Kemudian tengah malam aku melihat namamu dan Malfoy di Hospital Wing. Aku bergegas menuju ke sana untuk mengecek keadaanmu. A- aku minta maaf", ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

"Jadi kau berbohong soal menemukanku pingsan dan kau membawaku menuju Hospital Wing?", tanyamu dengan suara bergetar. Tampaknya Harry menyadari perubahan suaramu. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan, benar saja, air matamu mulai berjatuhan. Harry maju selangkah untuk menghapus air matamu namun kau menghindar.

"Kau bilang padaku malam itu bahwa kau kecewa karena aku lebih memilih Draco daripada dirimu. Aku rasa pilihanku tidak salah, Harry, karena saat ini kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa sebagai sahabatmu". Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kau meninggalkan asrama dan teman-temanmu, termasuk Harry, yang masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

xXxXx

Langkahmu berhenti di Jembatan Kayu. Kau mengatur nafas dan menyeka air matamu. Diam-diam kau membenci dirimu karena penyakit alergi dingin kronis yang kau derita. Ketika penyakit itu kambuh, biasanya kau kesulitan untuk mengingat kejadian yang baru saja kau alami. Awalnya kau hanya "lupa" kejadian yang terjadi satu jam sebelum kambuh dan setelah kau terbangun ingatan yang hilang itu akan kembali. Namun sepertinya penyakit ini semakin parah, karena kau sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah kau menangis hebat di Jembatan Kayu semalam. Sudah hampir 12 jam berlalu dan kau masih tidak ingat. Healer di St. Mungo pernah berkata jika penyakit ini bisa membawamu menuju kematian jika terlambat ditangani.

"Hey _sweetie_ "

"Mau ku temani?"

"Hahaha, dia saja menolakmu seminggu lalu. Mana mungkin dia mau ditemani olehmu, bodoh"

Beberapa celotehan dan siulan datang silih berganti dari kumpulan murid laki-laki yang lewat. Kau menghela nafas dan tentu saja mengacuhkan rayuan gombal mereka. Air matamu sudah berhenti mengalir namun otakmu tak berhenti berpikir. Bagaimana bisa? Jika malam itu kau memang bersama Draco, mengapa Harry mengatakan bahwa ia menemukanmu pingsan dan membawamu ke Hospital Wing? Bodoh. Suara Draco masih terngiang di telingamu.

"Aku yang menemanimu malam itu. Aku yang melihatmu mengerang kesakitan. Aku yang berlari menuju Hospital Wing tengah malam! BUKAN SI BRENGSEK POTTY ITU!"

Kau memejamkan mata sambil merapatkan jubah dan syalmu. Suhu udara hari ini tampaknya lebih dingin dari hari sebelumnya dan salju mulai turun. Tak lama kau melihat sekumpulan murid laki-laki Slytherin tingkat 6 mendekat sambil mengucapkan rayuan tidak mutu. Kau mengacuhkan mereka dan memilih melihat pohon-pohon tertutup salju daripada wajah mereka.

"Oi, Miss! Aku bicara padamu!"

"Mungkin dia tak tertarik padamu, bodoh"

"Hahahaha, kau benar. Mana mungkin gadis seindah dia bisa menyukaimu dasar bodoh"

Moodmu sedang jelek hari ini dan kau berusaha menghindari percekcokan. Namun sekumpulan murid Slytherin ini sungguh mengganggu seperti hama. Kau berbalik dan berkata 'Apa maumu' dengan dingin. Kedua tanganmu berada di dalam saku jubah. Satu tanganmu menggenggam tongkat, siap mengutuk mereka kapan saja.

"Ah, kasar sekali. Bukan begitu caranya berkomunikasi, Miss"

" _Shove off or I'll hex you. All of you_ "

Ketiga murid Slytherin itu ber-ooh ria sambil memberi tatapan merendahkan padamu. Kau hendak mengeluarkan tongkatmu namun tiba-tiba

"Menjauh dari gadisku"

Dari suaranya saja kau sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?"

"Sudah ku katakan tadi. Menjauh dari gadisku. Oh, atau kalian ingin opsi kedua? Akan ku katakan pada Prof. Snape bahwa kalian bertiga melecehkan seorang murid tingkat 4 yang tidak berdosa ini. Kau tahu kan seberapa dekat aku dengan Prof. Snape? Atau perlukah aku menyuruh ayahku untuk memecat orangtua kalian?"

Kau mendengar ketiga murid tingkat 6 itu mendengus dan menyumpah serapah pada Draco sebelum meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Kau mengehela nafas kemudian berbalik memunggungi Draco. Sebenarnya kau kesini untuk menghindari Draco, namun apa boleh buat, akhirnya ketahuan juga. Kau mendengar langkah Draco mendekat. Tak lama dirinya berada di sampingmu, bersandar pada pembatas jembatan.

"Thanks. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak butuh bantuan", ucapmu dingin.

Draco terkekeh. "Dan kau akan mengutuk mereka semua? Aku tahu kau jenius dalam Mantra namun apakah skillmu juga sebaik itu?"

Kau menatap mata Draco tajam. Tak disangka Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kau mendengus dan memutuskan untuk pergi namun tangan Draco menahanmu.

"Stay", ucapnya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Berhubung sepertinya kau tidak ingat kejadian setelah Pesta Dansa sebaiknya kuceritakan saja"

Kau mengangguk pelan sambil merapatkan jubah sebagai balasan.

"Pertama, aku menemukanmu di sini, di Jembatan Kayu ini, menangis entah karena apa. Aku bermaksud menenangkanmu namun kemudian kau membawaku menuju Kamar Keinginan, eh Kamar Keperluan, eh, apa sih namanya, ah pokoknya itu"

Matamu terbelalak. _What? Aku membawa Draco ke Kamar Kebutuhan? Hah? Apa yang kurencanakan sebenarnya?_

"Kemudian kita melakukan itu", ucapnya datar tanpa basa-basi sambil menatap matamu. Kau mengerjapkan mata, masih tidak percaya. 'Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dasar ferret albino'. Kemudian kau teringat sesuatu dan menepuk dahimu. "FIREWHISKY!". Draco tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi wajahmu. "DRACO!", kau berteriak sambil meninju lengannya.

Kemudian terjadi jeda yang sangat lama dan kalian merasa situasi ini sangat canggung.

" _This is stupid_ ", ucapmu pelan. Draco menatapmu penuh tanya, lalu kau berdeham, "Maksudku ini semua terasa bodoh. Selama ini aku selalu menolak laki-laki yang mendekatiku namun mengapa aku jatuh secepat ini-", kau menatap mata biru-kelabu itu "-padamu". Kau merasa pipimu menghangat, semoga saja wajahmu tak terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu", lanjutmu. Kemudian kau menutup mulutmu dengan tangan, seakan menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja kau lakukan.

"Aku tahu", ucap Draco santai. Kau hendak membalas perkataannya namun Draco lebih dulu berkata, "Karena aku juga menyukaimu". Kau melihat Draco tersenyum dan mendekat. Jarak kalian sekarang hanya beberapa senti. Nafasmu tercekat saat Draco menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibirmu. Kau membalas kecupan Draco sambil merapatkan diri dan mengalungkan lenganmu di lehernya. Tanpa kau duga Draco menarik diri lebih dulu. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. Kau hendak melayangkan protes ketika Draco berkata,

"No, no, Princess. Not here. _Not now_ ", bisik Draco di telingamu, membuatmu merinding. Kau menatap manik biru-kelabunya, kemudian kau melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco.

"Jadi, umm, kita-"

"Yep"

"Memangnya kita ini apa, Draco? Aku belum selesai berbicara"

"We're in relationship, love"

Kau hendak menjawab namun tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi aneh dari perutmu. Hal itu membuat Draco tertawa keras sekali dan membuatmu merengut. Kau melewatkan makan siang karena menghabiskan waktu memikirkan kejadian kemarin dan mengobrol dengan Draco di Jembatan Kayu. Tanpa kau sadari langit sudah berubah gelap dan bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan. Kalian saling menatap kemudian kau berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Draco. Kau merasakan pipimu memerah. Kemudian Draco meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya sambil berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

xXxXx

Semua murid menatap kedatangan kalian dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi. Rata-rata memasang ekspresi terkejut, kesal, marah, dan iri, walaupun ada beberapa yang memasang ekspresi senang, entahlah. Draco mengecup puncak kepalamu dan berjalan ke meja Slytherin sedangkan kau berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor. Kau duduk di sebelah Hermione dan Ginny. Kau menghindari Harry akibat pertengkaran di ruang rekreasi. Ron tampaknya tidak setuju dengan hubunganmu jadi ia berpindah tempat dan bergabung dengan Harry. Ia pun menolak berbicara padamu. Ginny dan Hermione menepuk pundakmu dan memberikan semangat. Kau sayup-sayup mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah meja Slytherin saat Draco bergabung dengan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka melontarkan lelucon dan membuat Draco salah tingkah.

Kau menaruh domba panggang dan sayuran rebus ke atas piring dan mulai makan dengan perlahan. Tak banyak hal yang kau bicarakan dengan Ginny dan Hermione. Mereka berdua meminta penjelasan padamu tentang hubunganmu dengan Draco dan kau bilang pada mereka bahwa kau akan menceritakan semuanya setelah makan malam nanti. Kau mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-teman satu asramamu dan melihat mereka sedang berbisik sambil sesekali memandang ke arahmu. Kau sudah biasa mendengar gosip tidak bermutu tentang dirimu jadi kau tidak menganggap resminya hubunganmu dengan Draco adalah masalah besar. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah berhati-hati dan selalu waspada terhadap sekitarmu. Bisa saja murid-murid Ravenclaw di belakangmu saat ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan bersiap mengutukmu.

Kau menghabiskan makan malammu secepat mungkin karena Ginny dan Hermione sudah merengek seperti bayi. Kalian bertiga bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Kau menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Draco dan mengedipkan mata. Murid-murid Slytherin yang melihat kelakuanmu bersiul-siul dan mentertawakan Draco.

xXxXx

"Sekarang cepat ceritakan semuanya", ucap Ginny dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hermione mengunci pintu kamar dan merapalkan mantra Silencio kemudian bergabung denganmu dan Ginny. Kau menghela nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan semuanya pada mereka berdua. Semuanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu.. Jadi, maksudmu Harry menyukaimu?", tanya Ginny. Kau mengangguk sebagai balasan kemudian melanjutkan ceritamu sambil mengunyah _gummy bear_ yang diberikan Ginny sebagai sogokan.

"Aku tak menyangka", ucap Hermione. Kau dan Ginny menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian ia melanjutkan "Kau adalah Y/N Y/L/N, Demi Merlin, dan ini merupakan hal yang langka dimana seorang Malfoy menjalin hubungan dengan gadis Gryffindor"

"Oh ayolah Mione, setidaknya keluarga Y/N merupakan keluarga terpandang dikalangan Darah Murni. Ku pikir keluarga Malfoy sangat mementingkan status darah, tak peduli asramanya apa", ia berhenti untuk menyesap susu coklatnya.

"Kau ini cerdas dan juga menarik. Aku berani bertaruh orangtuamu seharusnya mengenal keluarga Malfoy mengingat ayahmu adalah pemilik perusahaan penyuplai bahan ramuan terbesar, setidaknya bagi Hogwarts. Ia juga bekerja di Kementrian kan. Soal status darah, kau ini keturunan Darah Murni. Ku rasa tak ada masalah, setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran kami berdua", cerosos Ginny panjang lebar sambil menatap Hermione yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sempat khawatir karena aku bukanlah murid Slytherin. Namun apa yang kau katakan itu benar, Gin. Dad memang mengenal keluarga Malfoy", ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

Hermione tersedak _gummy bear_ dan Ginny hampir memuncratkan susu coklat yang baru disesapnya. Kau tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh mereka berdua. "Dad bekerja di bagian yang sama dengan Mr. Malfoy di Kementrian, kalian tahu? Tentu saja mereka pasti saling mengenal". Kemudian kalian bertiga tertawa dan melanjutkan gosip-gosip lainnya. Inilah yang kau suka dari Hermione dan Ginny. Ketika kau bercerita, mereka selalu menilai ceritamu secara objektif. Selain itu mereka tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita secara detail kecuali hal itu memberi pengaruh yang sangat besar bagi dirimu. Walaupun hubunganmu dengan Harry, sekarang ditambah Ron, belum membaik namun setidaknya kau memiliki Hermione, Ginny, dan Draco di sisi mu.

xXxXx

Kau tidak bisa tidur dan sekarang sudah memasuki jam malam. Kau melihat teman-temanmu sudah tertidur pulas. Kemudian kau mengambil selimut dan mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Kau meninggalkan asrama dan berjalan menuju Menara Astronomi. Kau memiliki tempat persembunyian yang tidak diketahui Prefek dan Ketua Murid. Tempat itu menjadi pelarianmu saat kau tak bisa tidur.

Kau melihat ada sesosok orang di tempat persembunyianmu itu. Kau memegang tongkatmu pada posisi siaga, siap menyerang. Tiba-tiba sosok itu berbalik, tongkatnya teracung padamu. Wajah sosok itu menyeramkan, seperti Dementor kerasukan arwah. Kau memekik kaget dan mundur tiga langkah. Sosok itu tertawa dan ternyata dia adalah,

"DRACO MALFOY, WHAT THE HECK- KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!"

Draco melepas topeng yang dipakainya, masih terbahak. "Hahaha- kau lucu sekali Y/N.. Pfftt, kau harus melihat ekspresimu- hahaha. Aduh perutku sakit-"

Kau merapalkan mantra ke arahnya dan seketika suara annoying Draco tak terdengar lagi. Kau berjalan melewatinya dan memposisikan diri di spot favoritmu. Kau menutup dirimu dengan selimut yang kau bawa dan melihat langit bertabur bintang.

Kau mendengar suara barang jatuh dan melihat Draco mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya ke arahmu sambil mangap-mangap. Kau menatapnya dengan wajah polos sambil menggigit apel hijau yang kau ambil dari pantry asrama. Draco Malfoy terlihat lucu seperti ini; tak bersuara, matanya seperti hampir keluar, mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara, lucu sekali. Sekarang kau yang terbahak melihat kelakuan Draco, namun toh kau melepaskan mantra yang kau berikan padanya.

"Tidak lucu", ucap Draco sambil mengambil apel hijau yang kau sodorkan.

"Ah, jadi sekarang Pangeran Slytherin berubah menjadi tukang ngambek ya?", tanyamu sambil mengunyah.

"Lihat saja nanti", ucap Draco sambil menyeringai lebar. Kau menelan ludah. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

xXxXx

Ada yang tahu Y/N mau diapain Draco? *evil's laugh*


	6. Chapter 6

_"Tidak lucu", ucap Draco sambil mengambil apel hijau yang kau sodorkan._

 _"Ah, jadi sekarang Pangeran Slytherin berubah menjadi tukang ngambek ya?", tanyamu sambil mengunyah._

 _"Lihat saja nanti", ucap Draco sambil menyeringai lebar. Kau menelan ludah. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang._

* * *

Draco berjalan perlahan ke arahmu sambil mengigit apelnya, matanya tak berpaling darimu barang sedetik. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Pemandangan Draco saat ini membuat sekujur tubuhmu lemas. Caranya ia menggigit apelnya, mengusap sari apel yang jatuh dari bibirnya, dan caranya menatapmu membuatmu terpana. Belum lagi sinar bulan yang menyinari wajahnya. Ia terlihat _sempurna_.

"Terpesona, eh?", tanya Draco dengan suara setengah berbisik. Suaranya begitu dalam, begitu menenangkan, dan terdengar _menggoda_?

Glek. Kau menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Kau melihat Draco menatap manik matamu sambil menyunggingkan seringai khasnya. Saat ini Draco berdiri di hadapanmu. Ia membungkukkan badan dan menyentuh dagumu, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padamu. Kau memejamkan mata, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. 10 detik berlalu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, kau mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati lalu memutuskan untuk membuka mata perlahan. Matamu seketika membelalak ketika Draco sedang menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah akibat menahan tawa.

Kau memanyunkan bibir, "Tidak lucu, dasar Ferret!" umpatmu kesal. Seketika tawa Draco pecah. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Kau- hahaha- wajahmu itu- pfftt- kau lucu sekali hahahaha", ucapnya tersendat-sendat.

Bibirmu semakin manyun. Entah mengapa ini menjengkelkan. _Bisa-bisanya kau sebodoh ini Y/N, sangat konyol. Kau_ bersedekap dan memandang Draco dengan ekspresi Tunggu-Saja-Pembalasanku. Alismu merengut, tatapanmu tak pernah lepas dari Draco. Seakan mengerti rencana jahat yang sedang bergema di otakmu, Draco menyudahi tertawanya dengan berdeham beberapa kali.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu kan kalau dirimu terlihat manis saat sedang marah?", ucap Draco sambil menghabiskan apelnya.

Kau mendengus sebagai balasan dan kembali menatap taburan bintang di langit, mengindahkan perkataan Draco. Tampaknya Draco tersadar bahwa kau tidak sedang bercanda, maka ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sampingmu. Hangatnya tubuh Draco membuatmu terbuai. Seketika kau menyenderkan kepalamu di bahunya; merasakan ritme nafasnya yang teratur, pun irama detak jantungnya. Kau menghela nafas. Draco menoleh ke arahmu, tetapi kau masih sibuk menatap bintang-bintang.

"Indah sekali kan?", gumammu pelan.

Kau merasakan Draco mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan. Kalian berdua terdiam tanpa kata, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan tak ada yang berani mengganggu. Sungguh menenangkan hati. Jemarimu yang tadinya sibuk memainkan ujung selimut, kini bertautan dengan jemari Draco.

 _'Entah mengapa beban yang kurasakan seolah menguap begitu saja tanpa sempat ku utarakan. Entah mengapa ini semua terasa nyaman. Tapi, apakah ini jalan yang benar? Apakah ini pantas?",_ ungkapmu dalam hati.

"Kau lebih dari pantas untuk menjalani ini, untuk bersamaku", ucap Draco, seakan ia dapat mendengarkan kata hatimu.

Pipimu terasa hangat. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak merasakan seperti ini semenjak Mum dan Dad bertengkar hebat. Dirimu yang pada awalnya tidak percaya cinta, perlahan mulai dapat membuka hati. Dirimu yang pada awalnya selalu menolak laki-laki untuk memasuki kehidupanmu, kini kau memiliki kekasih yang lebih dari cukup. Kau tersenyum tipis, tak terasa air matamu menetes sedari tadi, memikirkan bahwa setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya kau dapat merasakan cinta lagi. Draco mempererat genggamannya, seolah memberi sebagian energi dan kehangatannya padamu. Kau mendongakkan kepala, menoleh ke arah Draco. Draco melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, dan kalian berdua tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap jutaan bintang di langit dalam diam.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, kini pagi hampir menjelang. Matamu terasa berat dan sudah kedelapan kalinya kau menguap selebar kuda nil. Draco mengusap pipimu lembut lalu mengecupnya. Ia menanyakan apakah kau ingin tetap di sini atau kembali ke asrama, namun rasa kantukmu terlalu berat. Akhirnya, Draco memutuskan untuk membawamu ke asrama. Setengah sadar, kau merasa dirimu melayang sembari tetap memejamkan mata.

"Ah, dia menggendongku", ungkapmu dalam hati. Lalu kau merangkulkan lenganmu di leher Draco, mendekapnya lebih erat. Hal terakhir yang kau ingat adalah tubuhnya yang beraroma _musk_ dan rerumputan hijau. Tak lama kau merasakan ia mengecup keningmu dengan lembut, lalu kau tenggelam dalam mimpimu.

xXxXx

Kau merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi menerpa wajahmu. Kau menarik napas panjang dan berusaha mengaktifkan indera-inderamu. Kau membuka mata dan berusaha untuk duduk. Kemudian kau menemukan sesuatu yang janggal : kau berada di (sepertinya) sebuah kamar pribadi yang luas beserta kamar mandi dalam, tempat tidur _King size_ , selimut tebal nan hangat, lemari baju yang sangat besar, meja kerja yang tersusun rapi, rak berisi puluhan koleksi buku, dan… Oh tidak. Seluruh ruangan ini di dominasi oleh warna hijau.

Jangan-jangan..

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka dan kau melihat sosok jangkung dengan tubuh atletis berambut pirang platina memasuki kamar dengan telanjang dada. Matamu membelalak dan tubuhmu terpaku. _Hell_. Merlin pasti sedang menggodaku, rutukmu dalam hati.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya. Jam sarapan sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, _dear_. Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?", tanya Draco sambil membuka lemari besarnya dan memilih-milih baju yang akan dipakai.

"Um, aku-", kau berdeham. "Aku dimana?", tanyamu dengan wajah polos.

Draco yang baru saja mematut dirinya di cermin untuk mengecek penampilannya sontak membalikkan badan dan menatapmu dengan tatapan Kau-Ini-Bodoh-Atau-Apa-Sih.

Mendapati Draco yang (lagi-lagi) menahan tawa, kau memanyunkan bibirmu. Sebelum tawanya pecah, Draco berdeham lalu berkata,

"Kamar pribadi, fasilitas yang mewah, dan HIJAU. Menurutmu di mana kau berada saat ini _dear_?", tanya Draco sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Oh", bibirmu membentuk huruf O tanpa bersuara. Lalu kau menggaruk-garuk rambutmu yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, hanya berantakan.

"Loxey!", ucap Draco setengah berteriak.

Plop! Seketika peri rumah muncul di hadapan Draco.

"Loxey datang, tuan", ucap peri rumah itu sambil membungkuk hormat pada Draco.

"Bawakan sarapan yang disediakan di Aula Besar pagi tadi. Kau tahu makanan kesukaan Miss Y/L/N bukan?", tanyanya pada Loxey si peri rumah.

"Baik tuan, akan Loxey bawakan", ucapnya sambil meninggalkan bunyi 'Plop!'.

Kau menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap Draco. "Well, apa yang aku lakukan hingga tertidur ke sarang ular? Aku butuh jawaban Mr. Malfoy". Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil mendekat ke arahmu, lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur. Ia menatap manik matamu lalu berkata, "Kau tertidur, ke mana lagi aku harus membawamu? Ke asrama Gryffindork dan mendapati aku dilucuti di dalam sana? Jangan konyol, _dear_ ", ucapnya santai. Kau berdeham sebagai balasan. Kau hendak memberi pertanyaan lain namun tiba-tiba Loxey datang membawa baki penuh makanan. Akibatnya, kau lupa pertanyaan apa yang ingin kau lontarkan pada Draco karena langsung melahap sarapan yang menggiurkan itu. Kau mendengar Draco terkekeh melihat wajahmu yang belepotan saus. Ia lalu menyapu jarinya di ujung bibirmu dengan serbet. "Makanlah pelan-pelan", ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu bangkit, hendak meninggalkanmu di kamar.

"Kau mau ke mana?", tanyamu sedikit panik.

"Aku mau bertemu Severus, meminta ijin untuk membawamu seharian di sini", senyum jahil mengembang di wajahnya. Membuatmu tersipu sekaligus tersedak potongan bacon yang baru saja kau telan. Draco terbahak melihat ekspresi konyol di wajahmu.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada murid yang berani masuk ke sini tanpa ijin dariku, karena ini adalah kamarku. _Take your time, dear. I won't be long_ ", lalu Draco melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkanmu di kamarnya. Well, setidaknya ini kamar pribadinya, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa was-was akan adanya kehadiran orang lain.

Sembari menunggu Draco, kau kembali fokus pada sarapanmu. Setelah selesai, kau memanggil Loxey untuk mengambil baki sarapan, lalu kau bangkit dari kasur. Kau berjalan ke arah koleksi buku milik Draco yang kau asumsikan beberapa buku adalah milik orangtuanya. Kau mengambil buku karangan Pablo Neruda, lalu melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi di kamar Draco sungguh mewah. Terdapat sebuah bath-tub besar yang mirip sebuah jaccuzi, lalu terdapat beberapa keran berisi sabun beraneka aroma, kloset, dan wastafel yang sangat bagus. Kau melepas pakaian sambil menunggu bath-tub terisi air dan sabun beraroma vanilla, kesukaanmu. Setelah bath-tub terisi penuh, kau masuk dan berendam sembari membaca buku yang baru saja kau ambil. Air yang hangat, aroma yang menenangkan, ditambah buku yang berisi sajak-sajak indah, sungguh sempurna.

xXxXx

Kau sedang membilas tubuhmu ketika kau mendengar pintu terbuka. Kau mendengar namamu dipanggil oleh suara yang familiar. Segera kau menyelesaikan kegiatanmu lalu mengeringkan diri dan memakai baju. Sebelumnya kau sudah meminta tolong Loxey untuk mengambilkan baju ganti dari asrama. Kau membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Draco sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur. Ia melambaikan sesuatu di tangannya yang kau tahu itu adalah sepucuk surat.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?", tanyamu hati-hati.

"Ini adalah kabar baik untukmu. Bukalah", ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat tersebut.

Kau membukanya dengan hati-hati dan mendapati tulisan yang tak asing tertera di situ. Kau membaca surat itu dengan seksama lalu tanpa sadar kau menitikkan air mata. Kau tak percaya dengan apa yang kau baca, dan seketika kau memeluk Draco begitu selesai membaca suratnya. Draco mengusap punggungmu perlahan sambil memelukmu erat. Kau menangis terisak di dadanya yang bidang. Entah mengapa perasaan ini terasa sulit di deskripsikan.

'Ah, aku sungguh beruntung', ucapmu dalam hati diikuti senyum lebar di wajahmu.

.

.

.

Halo! Mohon maaf author baru muncul setelah berbulan-bulan vakum.

Saat ini author lagi sibuk ngurus skripsi, mohon pengertiannya ya :')

Anyway, terima kasih untuk pembaca yang menunggu keberlanjutan fic ini

Terima kasih juga buat review dan masukan-masukannya :D

Untuk kali ini author sengaja tidak memberi adegan yang vulgar, cukup dengan fluff saja he he

Mohon reviewnya untuk chapter ini, semoga nanti masukan-masukan yang ada bisa dipakai di chapter selanjutnya.

Cheerio!


End file.
